Got To Get You Into My Life
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Année 1966. Blaine Anderson, en cherchant le dernier album des Beatles, rentre dans la dernière boutique dans laquelle il n'a pas cherché. Cela s'avère être la meilleure idée de sa vie, car là-bas il y rencontrera Kurt, qui l'aidera à se trouver et lui présentera à son groupe d'amis. Être homosexuel n'est donc pas aussi horrible que ce que Blaine le pensait.
1. 1

Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue dans la première partie de _Got To Get You Into My Life_ ! Je suis ravie d'enfin vous poster une fic que j'ai terminé d'écrire i mois et que j'avais commencé à écrire i mois ! Cette fic m'a pris énormément de temps donc j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira !

J'aimerais juste précisé deux petites choses dessus, la première étant qu'à la base cette fic était un one-shot que j'ai coupé en 5 parties tout d'abord pour des raisons ayant avoir avec les paroles de la chanson (reprise par Klaine dans la série et qui est personnellement l'un de leur duo préféré et l'une de mes chansons préférées tout court) et aussi parce que les OS ne reçoivent pas assez de vues, comme ma fic _Is It Too Late?_ qui m'a prit telleeeeeement de temps et d'efforts et dont je suis personnellement très fière (allez la lire si ce n'est pas fait svp) n'a eu que 200 vues et 3 reviews ce qui est plus que décevant. Je sais que je devrais écrire juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et non pour les reviews et le reste, et c'est le cas, mais quand on a bossé 3 mois non-stop sur une fic on a envie d'avoir des retours, et je n'en ai pas eu. Voilà pourquoi _GTGYIML_ sera en cinq parties, espérant qu'elle ai plus de succès.

Deuxièmement, la relation de Kurt et Blaine dans cette fic est bien différente de celle que j'ai décrit dans mes autres écrits. Tout d'abord il y a une différence d'âge assez conséquente, ensuite leur relation est plutôt... malsaine. Kurt va influencer Blaine vers un mauvais chemin **mais pour les bonnes raisons.** Ceci est une histoire d'amour, intense et difficile, mais c'est une histoire d'amour. N'oubliez pas ça ;)

 **/!\ Je n'ai aucune connaissance des années 60. Tout ce que je sais je le tiens d'internet, donc désolé à l'avance pour les inexactitudes.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine Anderson aimait son époque pour beaucoup de choses : la mode, colorée et extravagante les mouvements, hippies, pour la lutte des noirs la musique, oh mon dieu la musique... Mais s'il y a bien une chose que Blaine détestait dans son époque, c'est que bien que les mentalités commençaient à évoluer peu à peu, il ne pouvait toujours pas être lui-même.

Blaine était gay. Cela avait été clair comme de l'eau de roche depuis toujours, mais il se l'était avoué à lui-même le jour de ses 14 ans lorsque son meilleur-ami l'avait embrassé sur la joue et que cela lui avait provoqué des frissons à travers tout le corps. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait gardé ce secret enfoui en lui, ne le révélant à personne, ni à ses parents, ni à son frère Cooper, ni à sa meilleure amie Tina. C'était son secret et cela resterait toujours ainsi.

* * *

Blaine avait à peine 17 ans lorsqu'il rentra pour la première fois dans le magasin Between The Sheets. Il cherchait le dernière album des Beatles depuis des semaines, et chaque magasin de la ville lui annonçait qu'il n'en avait plus ce magasin était son dernier espoir.

Blaine tenta déjà de chercher parmi les centaines d'albums classés avant de s'avouer vaincu, se retournant pour chercher un vendeur et levant les yeux sur la plus belle créature qui lui eut jamais été donné de voir. L'homme, âgé de quelques années de plus, était en pleine discussion avec un client, blaguant avec lui, et semblant vraiment intéressé dans son métier. Il était de taille moyenne pour un homme, mince et élancé, possédant les cheveux les plus brillants que Blaine ai jamais vu, et une peau pâle comme la neige, semblant être d'une douceur extrême. Et si Blaine ne se trompait pas, et c'était tout de même plutôt voyant, cet homme était gay cela se voyait à la chemise rose flashy près du corps qu'il portait, au plus grand plaisir de Blaine, ainsi qu'au vernis tout aussi rose qu'il arborait fièrement sur ses longs doigts d'albâtre.

Le bouclé fit semblant de regarder de vieux vinyles, attendant que le vendeur finissent sa discussion avec l'autre client, et dès qu'il fut libre il fonça vers lui, n'attendant pas une seule seconde avant que la couardise ne le rattrape.

« Hum... E – Excusez-moi ? » L'homme se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu cherches mon chou ? » demanda-t-il, souriant encore. Blaine rougit au surnom, avant de s'émerveiller devant les yeux de l'inconnu qu'il n'avait pas pû voir auparavant. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond contenant des éclats de vert et de gris, et semblant percer l'âme de Blaine d'une facilité déconcertante. En plongeant trois secondes son regard dans le sien, Blaine se sentit comme si l'étranger connaissait déjà tous les recoins de sa vie.

« Je – Je chercherais le nouvel album des Beatles s'il vous plaît. » bredouilla-t-il

« Oh, excellent choix ! » s'exclama-t-il, ne perdant pas une seule seconde, semblant presque amusé de la timidité de Blaine. « Viens, il doit être par là mon chéri. » lança-t-il en lui prenant la main, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de certains clients, l'amenant dans un recoin sombre du magasin, presque caché. « On cache ici les nouveaux albums pour décourager les clients qui n'aiment pas le contact humain. Ceux qui, par contre, ont le courage de venir nous demander les ont sans problème. » souffla-t-il.

« Vous êtes vraiment ingénieux. » sourit Blaine, oubliant d'être timide et maladroit autour de cet homme troublant et se laissant plus transporté par se bonne humeur.

« Viens à la caisse pour payer et puis va profiter de ton album. » dit-il en l'emmenant à nouveau à caisse pour l'encaisser cette fois-ci sans lui prendre la main, au grand regret de Blaine. « Ça fera 10$ mon chou. »

Blaine lui tendit un billet, pris son album, le remercia timidement et se retourna pour s'en aller, lorsqu'il sentit une main se resserrer autour de son poignet. C'était l'homme, souriant encore, et se collant à lui pour lui chuchoter, « Tu as l'air mal, mon chou, vraiment mal. Tu devrais revenir au magasin de temps en temps. Petit conseil : les lundis soirs sont les moins bondés. Tu pourrais passer après tes cours. On pourrait discuter. »

« O – Okay... Je viendrais. » répondit Blaine, rougissant et baissant la tête avant de s'en aller, sans apercevoir un dernier sourire narquois du vendeur.

« Je m'appelle Kurt, au fait ! »

 _Kurt._ Blaine était déjà complètement amoureux.

« Blaine. » souffla-t-il avant de sortir du magasin, se mêlant à une grande famille de touristes visitant New-York pour la première fois.

* * *

Blaine revient le lundi suivant. Il fait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui l'emmène, à 17 heures le soir après une longue journée de cours où il a eu trois contrôles, mais ça ne marche pas il sait pourquoi il est là. Il est là parce qu'il a réussi à avoir le béguin pour un homme bien plus vieux que lui il est là parce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'un ami gay, comme lui il est là parce que les 15 minutes qu'il a passé à Between The Sheets ont été les plus justes et sûres depuis un long moment.

Lorsque Kurt le voit, tout son visage s'éclaire il ne se met pas à sourire, souriant déjà avant, mais il fonce tout de suite vers Blaine et le prend dans les bras. Le bouclé devient cramoisi, et lorsque Kurt le relâche il ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait raison, aussi, le magasin est presque vide.

« Blaine ! Tu es revenu ! Comment vas-tu ? » interroge-t-il, lui prenant la main et l'amenant au rayon qu'il était en train de ranger avant la venue du lycéen. Kurt le salue comme un vieil ami, et même si Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir en sa présence, il est terriblement confortable avec lui.

« Euh – bien, je suppose. » bredouille-t-il, se frottant la nuque timidement. Il remarque que Kurt a changé de vernis à ongle il porte maintenant un violet électrique, attirant le regard. Blaine préfère cette couleur.

« Tu suppose ? » demande Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Blaine haussa les épaules et sourit timidement.

« Et, euh... Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ? » questionne-t-il aussi, regardant Kurt ranger efficacement les albums par date de sortie et par ordre alphabétique.

« Oh, je me suis réveillé tôt, et je suis allé courir avec mon ami Sebastian, qui s'avère être mon colocataire, ensuite je suis rentré pour nourrir notre troisième colocataire, son chien, et puis je suis partie faire du shopping avec ma meilleure amie Rachel. Elle travaille à Broadway, et même s'il n'a pas encore eu de grands rôles, ils viendront vite elle est vraiment talentueuse. Sinon, je suis venu ici au déjeuner et j'ai travaillé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » explique-t-il. Blaine le regarde avec affection. Kurt parle beaucoup, pour ne rien dire la plupart du temps, et il est aussi bruyant et terriblement efféminé. Mais Blaine chérit chacun de ces détails, et tous ceux de la personnalité de Kurt qu'il n'a pas encore eut le temps de découvrir. « Mais parle-moi de toi, Blaine. Comment vont les études ? Quels sont tes liens avec la musique ? Tu aimes le rock ? Comment es-tu arrivé à New-York ? Quelle est ta matière préférée au lycée ? » demande-t-il tel un journaliste, tendant un micro invisible à Blaine à la fin de chacune de ses questions, le faisant rire aux éclats. « As-tu un petit-copain ? »

La question prend Blaine au dépourvu, ce dernier se préparant à répondre aux précédentes, mais il en est soudainement incapable. Blaine sait que Kurt est gay, et il sait aussi que dès la première seconde où Kurt l'a observé il a sû son secret, il n'était juste pas préparé à l'entendre dit à haute-voix si soudainement. Kurt le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant une réponse, mais lorsqu'il voit les yeux brillants de Blaine et son air misérable, il comprend qu'il a fait une erreur.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, je suis désolé ! Je – je ne voulais pas présumer quoi que ce soit, mais c'est juste que tu me regardais avec ces grands yeux et il m'avait même semblé que tu avais regardé mes fesses à un moment mais je me suis trompé, je suis désolé ! » Kurt déballe tout comme un torrent, lui prenant la main et le regardant de ses grands yeux affolés, et pour une fois il ne sourit pas.

« N – Non, tu as raison. » souffle difficilement Blaine après un long moment de silence, pesant sur sa poitrine. Les yeux de Kurt se relaxent, et il se remet à sourire.

« Dieu merci, j'ai cru que tu allais chercher ton père pour me tabasser... » rit-il, le prenant dans ses bras et souriant. « Tu es fabuleux, Blaine. » rajoute-t-il, l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue, prenant Blaine par surprise, celui-ci laissant presque un halètement étouffé sortir de sa bouche.

« P – pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » bafouille-t-il, se remettant à rougir, _pour changer._

« Parce tu marches comme si tu avais honte de toi-même, mais tu es spécial, Blaine. Je ne te demande pas d'atteindre mon niveau de fabulosité, » blague-t-il, « mais tu devrais au moins arrêter d'avoir l'air d'être recherché par les plus grands tueurs de la ville. Tout va bien, tu ne fais absolument pas gay, si ce n'est de la taille, » taquine-t-il. _« Hey ! » laisse échapper Blaine, riant lui aussi._ « et je t'assure que si je n'étais pas le plus grand gay de ce monde, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Donc ne te cache pas. » Blaine sourit timidement et hoche la tête. « Ça te dirais que je t'emmène dans l'un des endroits le plus cool du monde ? »

* * *

Blaine s'attendait à ce que Kurt l'amène au musée, ou alors à un café, mais lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est dans l'appartement de Kurt, finalement il n'est plus étonné. Il se demande d'abord si Kurt va prendre avantage de lui, ou alors le séquestrer, ou encore même le tuer, puis se rend compte qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans la pièce, tous des hommes, entassés sur deux petits fauteuils et des poufs, fumant soigneusement ce qui ne doit sûrement pas être des cigarettes.

« Salut mes choux ! » lance-t-il en pénétrant dans le grand appartement.

« Ah, la princesse est de retour ! » répond un homme mince aux cheveux châtains particulièrement beau.

« Ta gueule, Bas. » réplique le châtain en le tapant mais souriant. Puis, voyant que ses amis dévisagent un Blaine qui semble être au bord du malaise, il reprend, « Voilà mon nouvel ami Blaine, je l'ai rencontré à Between' et ça a été le coup de foudre au premier regard. » rigole-t-il en s'installant sur le seul pouf libre, laissant Blaine debout et seul. « Viens-là. » hisse-t-il en tirant Blaine pour qu'il s'assoie à même le sol entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse.

« Quel âge tu as, Blaine ? » demande un autre homme à la peau hâlé et au cheveux noirs, l'air sympathique.

« Euh... J – J'ai 17 ans. » bredouille-t-il, comme à chaque fois.

« Et ben, tu l'as pris timide celui-là ! » s'exclame le dénommé Sebastian, le colocataire de Kurt, faisant rougir Blaine comme jamais.

« Bastian, j'apprécierais vraiment si pour une fois tu fermais ta gueule. Tu vas lui faire peur. » réplique un homme, lui aussi aux cheveux châtains et assez beau, mais plus musclé que Sebastian.

Celui-ci lui répond avec un doigt d'honneur, auquel l'homme qui l'avait défendu sourit et lâche, « Avec plaisir, quand tu veux mon amour. » Blaine rougit comme une écrevisse et se colle par instinct à Kurt, avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de rougir de plus belle.

Puis Blaine semble enfin remarquer les deux hommes en train de s'embrasser sur le fauteuil, l'un assis sur les genoux de l'autre, et les deux ne semblant pas prêter attention au reste du groupe. Kurt semble remarquer son malaise constant et lui chuchote dans l'oreille, « Ça va ? », mais Blaine n'a pas le temps de répondre car la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en un grand fracas, laissant apparaître deux femmes habillées d'une manière provocante se tenant par la main.

« Ah non, pas les gouines ! » s'écrie Sebastian.

« Bonjour les pédés ! » lance la brune, pointant un doigt d'honneur qui fut grandement accepté par l'homme aux yeux verts qui se lécha les lèvres. La latina sourit vicieusement et regarda Blaine, étudiant chaque détail de sa personne et le faisant presque s'évanouir sous la pression. Cela fait trop, bien trop d'un coup, et Blaine ne peut plus le supporter.

« Un hobbit, Kurt ? D'à peine 15 ans en plus ! » gronde-t-elle, sortant du cannabis de son sac. Blaine sait que c'est de la drogue car un jour un de ses amis de lycée en avait ramené et s'était fait renvoyer, et à cause de cela Blaine avait dû lui emmener tous les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les hommes se partagent l'herbe, la roulent et se mettent à fumer. Bientôt, toute la pièce est remplie de fumer et de l'odeur caractéristique de la drogue, et Blaine ne se contient plus et se lève pour sortir de la pièce. Mais l'appartement est si grand qu'il reste dans le couloir, perdu, se demandant quelle porte prendre.

« C'est par là. » annonce Kurt derrière lui, tenant une porte pour le laisser entrer dans la salle de bain, son joint dans son autre main. « Hunter est un putain de riche. » rajoute-t-il en souriant, détaillant l'énorme salle de bain qu'il semble tout de même connaître depuis longtemps, tandis que Blaine s'arrose le visage dans le lavabo de luxe.

« Ce n'est pas ton appart' ? » demande-t-il, enfin calmé.

« Bien sûr que non, notre appart' avec Bas est aussi coloré que mes ongles. Il est comme moi, fabuleusement homosexuel. » rit Kurt, et Blaine rit aussi, se détendant peu à peu. « Tu n'avais pas l'air si bien là-bas. »

« C'est juste que... je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça. »

« Quoi, être dans un groupe d'amis que tu ne connais pas ? »

« Non, des gens comme... moi. » répondit-il abruptement.

« Gays ? Tu peux le dire, Blaine, ça ne te rendra pas plus gay que tu ne l'es déjà. » sourit Kurt. Blaine sourit et baisse les yeux. « J'attends toujours. »

« Gay. » lâche Blaine en roulant des yeux mais souriant toujours.

« Bien. Maintenant tu vas prendre une bouffée de ça, » demande-t-il en lui tendant son joint, « et tu vas me redire ça. »

Blaine sourit, apporte doucement l'objet à ses lèvres et aspire une bouffée, avant de s'étouffer comme un débutant, des larmes de honte perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ça va ? » Blaine hoche la tête, rougissant. « Attends on va essayer autre chose. » propose Kurt en souriant, se rapprochant de Blaine et prenant une bouffée de fumée avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Le mouvement est rapide, précis, et Blaine halète bruyamment mais aspire la fumée expirée dans sa bouche. Il se sent immédiatement mieux.

« Gay. » redit-il, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Kurt.

« Continue. » sourit Kurt, lui souffla à nouveau de la fumée dans la bouche en lui volant un baiser.

« Je suis... homosexuel. »

« Bien, et là maintenant t'es où ? »

« Entouré de pédés ! » s'exclame-t-il en piquant le joint de Kurt et prenant une longue bouffée, s'étouffant déjà beaucoup moins que la première fois.

« Et des gouines, n'oublie pas les gouines ! » rit Kurt en lui reprenant le joint, le faisant rire.

« Je crois que j'suis défoncé. » souffle-t-il, se sentant déjà voler dans un autre monde.

« Je crois que t'es défoncé. » répète Kurt, prenant une autre bouffée et l'embrassant encore pour la lui passer.

« C'était mon premier baiser. » lâche Blaine, s'appuyant contre le lavabo.

« Oh. Tu regrettes que ce soit moi qui te l'ai donné ? » demande Kurt, continuant de fumer.

« Absolument pas. T'es la personne la plus géniale que j'ai jamais rencontré. T'es fabuleux, Kurt. » Kurt sourit en voyant que Blaine a repris son expression fétiche.

« Bien, ça fait deux d'entre nous. » répond-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois sans fumée, mais plutôt avec de la langue, beaucoup de langue. Blaine essaie de répondre, et devient petit à petit familier avec les baisers, le fait d'embrasser un quasi-inconnu dans la salle de bain d'un parfait inconnu et commence à vraiment apprécier ça. _Vraiment beaucoup._

« On devrait y retourner, on a quasiment plus de came. » annonce Kurt, déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener au salon.

Là-bas, la fumée a créée un immense brouillard, et certains sont en train de se bécoter, d'autres rigolent comme des imbéciles et Blaine semble même remarquer, même si son cerveau ne fonctionne quasiment plus, que deux autres hommes se sont ajoutés au groupe.

« Hey ! Vous êtes venus ! » s'exclame Kurt en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'un des deux hommes, un homme gros et grand à l'air peu sympathique et l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue, avant de se rouler deux nouveaux joints et d'en tendre un à Blaine. « Voici Blaine. Blaine, il est temps que je te présente tout le monde : voici Dave, » explique-t-il en montrant l'ours sur lequel il était assis qui lui sourit rapidement, « Chandler, » cette fois-ci il désigne le petit blond à l'air timide qui l'embrassa sur les deux joues pour le saluer, « Eliott, » Blaine regarde l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau hâlée qui lui avait parlé brièvement un peu plus tôt, mais celui-ci ne semble pas le voir, trop occupé à rire dans les bras du châtain musclé, « Hunter, » en parlant du loup... « le couple de pédés qui passe sa vie à s'embrasser c'est Nick et Jeff, Nick est le brun, Jeff est le blond, et ces deux-là sont ensemble depuis quasiment toujours d'ailleurs, le couple de gouines c'est Brittany et Santana, la blonde qui à l'air de sortir d'un conte de fée c'est Brittany, et la pétasse brune qui insulte tout le monde, c'est Santana. Elle s'avère aussi être en quelque sorte ma meilleure-amie, mais ne le lui dis pas, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. » blague-t-il. « Pour finir, Sebastian, mon insupportable et adorable meilleur-ami et colocataire. » termine-t-il en pointant du doigt le châtain élancé qui fumait seul dans son coin. « Il est comme mon frère, et même si c'est un connard de première, il est riche, il supporte ma fabulosité, et il a un cœur gros comme une maison lorsqu'il veut bien le montrer. Voilà, c'était le tour de la petite famille. Bienvenue. » conclut Kurt en tirant un coup sur son joint, souriant.

« Comment vous-êtes vous tous connus ? » demande Blaine, fumant à nouveau.

« Demande-nous ça quand on est pas en train de fumer. » sourit Chandler. Blaine sourit aussi et regarde Kurt se lever et mettre un peu de musique, avant qu'il ne se rassoie sur les genoux de Dave.

Blaine fume un moment, dodelinant la tête au rythme de la musique, et regardant Kurt rire avec Sebastian ou Eliott et danser en bougeant tout son corps d'une manière affreusement sexuelle.

Puis à un moment, il lève la tête pour regarder l'heure et se rend compte qu'il est 22 heures passées.

« Kurt... Je dois y aller. » souffle-t-il, tapant sur l'épaule de Kurt qui s'est endormi dans les bras d'Eliott. Celui-ci baille bruyamment avant d'embrasser Eliott sur la joue et de se lever pour le raccompagner à la porte.

« Déjà ? » demande-t-il, se frottant encore les yeux. « Désolé, la drogue a tendance à m'endormir facilement. » rit-il.

« Mes parents doivent s'inquiéter. » explique Blaine.

« Okay, attends-moi je te raccompagne. » lance-t-il en retournant à l'intérieur et laissant Blaine sur le pas de la porte. Il revient quelques longues minutes plus tard, enfilant son manteau et se préparant à sortir.

« Ça va, pas encore très défoncé ? » demande Kurt en marchant dans la rue, lui donnant la main.

« Si, j'ai l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage et d'être exténué en même temps. » répond Blaine.

« Moi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, demain tu iras bien mieux. » sourit-il.

« Pédés. » lâche un passant en marchant devant eux, crachant sur le sol.

« Ouais on aime les bites, t'as un problème avec ça, connard ?! » crie Kurt lorsque l'homme est déjà assez éloigné pour ne pas revenir sur ces pas. Ce dernier lui fait un doigt d'honneur et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre, « Avec plaisir ! »

Après ça la route reprend en silence, avant que Blaine se mette à rire comme un imbécile, et que Kurt rit aussi. Puis ils se mettent à chanter une chanson du dernier album des Beatles, _Revolver_ , celui que Blaine vient d'acheter, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

 _ **I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there.**_

Ils chantent à tue-tête, et sont plusieurs fois menacés de se faire casser la gueule par des habitants du quartier, mais ils n'en ont rien à faire. Ils chantent car ils sont heureux, ils chantent car ils sont défoncés, et ils chantent car ils voient la vie comme elle devrait être pour une fois. Sans aucun soucis.

Ils arrivent vite à l'immeuble de Blaine, bien trop vite à leur goût, mais ils savent que leur histoire n'est pas terminée.

« Wow... T'habite dans un putain d'immeuble. » souffle Kurt, admirant la porte d'entrée finement sculpté dans le marbre.

« Mes parents sont assez riches. » répond Blaine en haussant les épaules. Il ne veut pas parler de ses parents.

Ils arrivent encore plus vite devant la porte de son appartement, et avant que Blaine n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit, celle de Kurt est dessus et tout est oublié. Ils s'embrassent longuement avant que Kurt ne le laisse s'en aller.

« Viens me voir durant les week-ends. Et au magasin aussi, si tu veux. » sourit-il en lui tendant une petite feuille avec une adresse marquée dessus. « Je te promets que c'est bien mon appart' cette fois-ci. Pas de luxe, mais beaucoup de couleurs, telle est ma devise ! » lance-t-il, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se retourner et partir.

Blaine sourit, et même s'il est épuisé il a soudainement envie de danser jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le porte plus. En une journée il a réussi à avouer son homosexualité à quelqu'un pour la première fois, à avoir ses premiers baisers, et quels baisers, et aussi à tester la drogue, qui s'avère être vraiment géniale. Il rentre chez lui en sifflotant, se fichant de réveiller ses parents.

Excepté qu'il n'y a pas de parents à réveiller. L'appartement est vide, et seul un mot indiquant que ses parents sont encore partis en congrès à l'étranger semble donner une quelconque explication. Blaine n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Cooper est parti de la maison, et il ne s'y mettra sûrement jamais. La réalité de sa vie qu'il déteste le frappe tellement fort qu'il se met à pleurer. Il aurait voulu que cette soirée dure pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez le timide Blaine et l'exubérant Kurt, parce que j'ai certainement adoré écrire sur eux ! (Parfois écrire cette fic me manque haha)

Bref, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , et de **suivre** cette fic pour savoir quand je poste la suite, ainsi que de la mettre en **favori** si vous l'aimez ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	2. 2

Bonjour ! Voilà la partie 2 qui, j'espère, va vous plaire ! :)

 _[Reviews:  
 **Fidjiace** : Salut, et bienvenue puisque c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette partie va te plaire :)_

 _ **AnnaKlaineuse** : Ah ouais ? Je trouve pas, je l'adore haha x) - en même temps j'aime les gens bizarres donc bon. Ouais, j'avais envie de changer du Kurt qui est harcelé :) Tant mieux que ça te plaise, j'avais vraiment envie de changer de ce que j'écrivais d'habitude ;) Pas de problème, écris-moi quand tu veux, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! _

_**IheartIns** : Merci :D Eh ouais, c'est ma scène préférée haha x) Bisous !_

 _ **elisa** : Saluuuuuuut (déjà tu as le prénom de ma meilleure amie donc c'est cool :D) Merci beaucoup, et la suite est juste ici et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;) Bisous !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Hey ! Oui, je déteste quand Kurt est le plus faible ça m'exaspère à un point -_- On va être honnête dans le Klaine c'est bien Kurt qui est le plus fort, ce qui n'est pas forcément la meilleure des choses car il a une carapace et ça lui coûte justement sa relation avec Blaine dans la saison 6. Bref, parenthèses close x) C'est vrai que cette fic va être différente de celles que j'écris d'habitude, notamment The Blind Series qui en est juste carrément l'opposé x) D'ailleurs la prochaine fic que je publierais dans environ 2 mois, Bow Down (to no man), (résumé dans la bio) ressemblera assez bien à GTGYIML dans le style d'écriture, mais absolument pas dans l'histoire. Et pour la passion et la tendresse, elles seront là ! D'une manière plus discrète mais là quand même ;) Je t'adore aussi, et gros bisous !}_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Blaine revient au magasin le vendredi soir de la même semaine. Ses parents sont rentrés de leur congrès, mais comme d'habitude ne prêtent aucune attention à lui, ce qui lui convient plutôt bien, et tout ce qu'il peut faire durant le reste de la semaine est penser à Kurt. Il veut le revoir, et il veut tout apprendre sur lui, chaque infime détail de son enfance, de ses rencontres, de ses joies, de ses peines. Il veut tout savoir de cet homme dont il ne connaît que le prénom et le visage.

Kurt est en train de parler avec une fille qu'il semble très bien connaître et apprécier, en dépit de ses yeux qu'il n'arrête pas de rouler tandis qu'elle travaille à ses côtés. Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, son visage s'illumine et il court presque vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, devant un magasin rempli.

« Oh mon dieu j'avais peur de ne plus te revoir ! » s'exclame-t-il, le tenant toujours par les hanches.

« Hum... Kurt ? Qui est-ce ? » demande la petite brune à laquelle il parlait un peu plus tôt Blaine rougit devant son regard.

« C'est mon ami Blaine, je l'ai rencontré ici il y a deux semaines. » sourit fièrement Kurt.

« Ton ''ami''... » répète-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, n'en croyant pas un mot. « Kurt, il doit avoir à peine 16 ans... Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec lui... » souffle-t-elle, et Blaine est définitivement maître dans l'art d'être mal-à-l'aise devant les amis de Kurt.

« Non, on n'a pas couché ensemble. » réplique Kurt. « Et même si on l'avait fait, ça ne te concerne pas. Et il a 17 ans. »

« Kurt, écoute, je sais qu'on est plus autant amis qu'avant parce que tu traînes avec des gens peu fréquentables, mais ne traîne pas ce pauvre gamin dans l'histoire. Tu as 25 ans ! » s'écrie-t-elle en voyant que le châtain roule des yeux. Blaine est surpris par l'âge de Kurt. 25 ans ? Il lui en aurait donné 22 tout au plus, et tout à coup cet homme à 8 ans de plus que lui.

« Écoute Rachel, tu sais pourquoi on était amis au lycée ? Parce que t'avais besoin d'un petit chien pour te suivre partout et que j'étais tellement mal dans ma peau que je le faisais volontiers, parce que je croyais appartenir à quelque chose de spécial. Il s'avère que tu n'es pas spéciale, que la seule raison pour laquelle je traîne avec toi est que tu sors avec mon frère et que cet imbécile à convaincu mon père de t'embaucher. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu es égoïste, mégalomane, narcissique, incroyablement chiante et que ta personnalité est tellement horrible que tu ne finiras jamais sur Broadway parce qu'aucun directeur ne voudra travailler avec toi ! Maintenant laisse-moi vivre ma vie tranquille avec mes amis et ma famille que **j'aime** , contrairement à toi ! » cria-t-il en partant ranger un autre rayon, attirant Blaine avec lui.

« Ça va ? » demande Blaine, regardant Kurt ranger nerveusement des vinyles, marmonnant quelques insultes par-ci par-là.

« Oui, très bien pourquoi. » répond-t-il distraitement, avant de sursauter bruyamment. « Oh mon dieu, j'ai été malpoli, c'est ça ? Blaine, je suis désolé ! C'est juste que Rachel m'énerve depuis des années et le fait qu'elle pense que j'ai l'intention de te faire du mal, ça m'a poussé à bout. J'avais eu une pause d'un an le temps qu'elle ponde son gosse, mais maintenant qu'elle est revenue elle est plus chiante que jamais. Je veux t'aider Blaine, seulement t'aider, parce que j'ai été dans ta situation et j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide et j'en ai eu, alors j'ai pensé que toi aussi t'aurais besoin d'aide. Je suis désolé, je parle trop c'est ça ? Sebastian me dit tout le temps que je par - »

Blaine n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de faire. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment d'embrasser Kurt, lui, grand timide et maladroit, en plein milieu d'un magasin contenant au moins 40 personnes ? Oh que oui. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Kurt était tellement adorable, et sexy, et fabuleux lorsqu'il parlait qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Ses lèvres sont pliantes sous les siennes, douces et vraiment délicieuses. Blaine a envie de les embrasser pour toujours. Mais Kurt se détache de lui, et lui sourit malicieusement, avant de retourner à sa tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il reprend, « Tu devrais venir chez moi demain pour y passer le week-end. Promis, pas de fête ni de drogue, juste toi et moi... et Sebastian. » rajoute-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Et John peut-être aussi. »

« John ? » interroge Blaine.

« John Lennon ? Mon chien ? Même s'il vit plus avec mon père pour lui tenir compagnie. » répond Kurt en souriant, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes. J'essayerais de chasser Sebastian de l'appart'. » sourit-il, et Blaine sourit aussi.

« Je vais demander à mes parents, mais comme ils n'en ont rien à faire de mon existence, je pense qu'ils seront d'accord. »

« Bien. Voilà mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où tu veux m'appeler un jour. » dit-il en griffonnant sur un papier et le lui donnant. « Tu devrais rentrer pour leur demander tout de suite. Je ne t'attendrais pas avant midi, le samedi est ma journée grasse mat'. » Blaine hoche la tête et accepte le baiser fougueux que Kurt lui donne. « Par contre, je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être un peu menti à propos de la drogue. » taquine-t-il, le poussant vers la sortie en lui donnant une tape sur la fesse gauche. Blaine sursaute et rougit, mais rentre chez lui en souriant. C'est une bonne journée.

* * *

« Papa, Maman, je passe le week-end chez un ami demain. » annonce Blaine le soir-même, au moment du souper.

« D'où le connais-tu ? » demande sa mère, feignant la curiosité.

« Du lycée. On a un exposé de sciences à faire ensemble et on veut aussi réviser pour le contrôle de littérature de jeudi prochain. Je peux ? » Blaine ment, même s'il déteste ça. Il ne peut certainement pas dire qu'il va chez son ami qu'il embrasse occasionnellement et qui lui a fait prendre de la drogue, ça c'est sûr.

« Bien sûr. » accepte sa mère.

« Tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant, Blaine. » rétorque Robert Anderson, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Oui, je suis désolé, ça s'est fait à la dernière minute - »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, » concède son père, « seulement que cela ne se reproduise plus. »

« Promis. » acquiesce le bouclé, regardant ses parents baisser la tête vers leurs assiettes et ne plus parler de la soirée.

* * *

L'appartement de Kurt n'a rien à voir avec celui d'Hunter. Tout d'abord, celui-ci se trouvait dans le quartier gay de New-York, ensuite il est bien plus petit et moins luxueux, et pour terminer, Kurt avait raison : il est terriblement coloré et fabuleux.

C'est Sebastian qui ouvre la porte, un air endormi sur le visage et ne portant sur lui qu'un pantalon de gym, faisant rougir Blaine qui le regarda de la tête aux pieds et s'attarda sur ses abdos. L'adulte se rendit compte de sa gêne et sourit vicieusement.

« Il dort encore. Et j'aimerais faire de même si tu le permets. » lâche-t-il en se poussant pour laisser entrer l'adolescent et retourne se coucher. « Oh, et sa chambre est par là. » rajoute-t-il en désignant la porte en face de celle qu'il ouvre pour aller dans sa propre chambre.

Blaine rentre le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre de Kurt, qui est en train de ronfler doucement, et l'admire un moment. Il est entortillé dans ses couvertures, décoiffé, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte, et Blaine le trouve si beau à cet instant qu'il aimerait pouvoir le prendre en photo.

« Blaine... » grogne-t-il en ouvrant les yeux soudainement.

« S – Salut. » souffle-t-il, pris de court.

« Je t'avais dis pas avant midi... »

« Euh... Il – il est 12h30 en fait. » répond Blaine, regardant les abdos de Kurt s'étirer pendant qu'il s'étire.

« Oh. Alors j'ai dû dormir particulièrement tard hier. Sebastian voulait que je l'accompagne dans un bar pour qu'il puisse se trouver un mec, mais finalement il est rentré avec Hunter. » raconta-t-il en se levant pour embrasser rapidement le plus jeune, souriant tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

« Heu, Kurt, il a dormi ici. »

« Je sais, d'habitude il va chez Hunter pour qu'ils puissent baiser tranquille mais ils étaient trop fatigués et notre appart' était plus proche. Dieu merci, j'avais des boules quies ! » rit-il un peu, sortant de la chambre en caleçon, se grattant la tête, et tirant Blaine avec lui. Au même moment, Hunter sortit de la chambre, lui aussi torse-nu, en baillant et Blaine se mit à rougir un peu.

« Salut mon chou. » lança Kurt en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, et allant dans le salon.

« Hum... Salut. » bailla-t-il.

« Je t'assure Hunter, la prochaine fois que Sebastian et toi voulez baiser, vous faites ça chez toi, là où vous pouvez hurler autant que vous voulez, okay ? » dit-il en sortant des œufs du frigo.

« 1) Eliott crèche chez moi avec ses 400 instruments de musique, donc non on est pas tous seuls, 2) on a jamais hurler, c'est ton petit cerveau en manque qui te joue des tours, et 3) ça arrive une fois par an, tu peux survivre. » répondit l'homme d'un ton énervé, contrastant beaucoup avec son sourire affectueux envers Kurt.

« Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de faire comme si vous n'étiez pas complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Ce que disent les hétéros sont faux, on ne fait pas que baiser, on tombe amoureux aussi. On se connaît depuis quoi, 6 ans ? Et ça fait 6 ans que vous vous sautez une fois de temps en temps puis vous faites comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Allez, quoi, les gars ! Regardez Nick et Jeff, ils sont ensemble depuis la nuit des temps, et ils s'ennuient pas de baiser tous les soirs la même personne ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oh, et je nous fais une omelette. Ça fait aussi bien petit déjeuner que déjeuner. »

« Okay... » souffla Blaine, comme toujours mal-à-l'aise en présence des proches de Kurt.

« Kurt, ce n'est pas si simple... » murmure Hunter, semblant blessé.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? » demande Kurt en cassant les œufs dans la poêle.

« Parce que Sebastian ne fait pas dans les petits-amis, et moi non plus, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Écoute, j'aime Sebastian et si un jour on est prêts à se poser tous les deux, on en discutera et on sera éventuellement ensemble. Pour l'instant on profite de notre jeunesse. »

« Okay, okay... » grommela Kurt. Il finit de battre les œufs et les fait cuire, se retournant vers Blaine et Hunter et souriant. « Dans tous les cas, Sebastian et toi devez partir. Allez chez toi et passez un week-end romantique en amoureux. Blaine et moi devons être seuls. »

« Oh, être seuls hein ? Je vois... » lâche Hunter avec un sourire narquois, et Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. « Et t'as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Eliott crèche chez moi ! »

« Envoie-le chez Nick et Jeff... ou Chandler ou Dave. » rajoute-t-il en voyant le regard qu'Hunter lui lance, lui faisant comprendre qu'Eliott n'acceptera jamais d'être la troisième roue du carrosse.

« Bien. Mais je fais ça parce que je t'aime, okay ? »

« Oui ! » Kurt couine pratiquement. « Merci bébé, je t'aime aussi ! » lance-t-il en déposant un baiser violent sur la bouche de son ami qui rigola devant l'air mi-choqué mi-jaloux de Blaine. « Bon, maintenant, va réveiller ton amoureux, le petit déj' est bientôt prêt. Je veux que dans 1h vous soyez partis ! » ordonne-t-il en tapant Hunter sur la fesse, le poussant vers la chambre de Sebastian.

« Oui, chef... Et Sebastian n'est pas mon amoureux ! » s'écrie-t-il, riant de plus bel en voyant que Kurt lui tire la langue.

« Idiot... » souffle Kurt, avant de se remettre à sourire, de retourner dans la cuisine et d'embrasser Blaine langoureusement. « Tu aimes mon vernis ? » demande-t-il, et Blaine remarque que le vernis d'aujourd'hui est un vert pomme voyant, mais tout de même très doux.

« J'adore. » sourit Blaine avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Sebastian et Hunter finirent éventuellement par partir, une heure et demi plus tard, après que Sebastian ai râlé pendant une demi-heure sur le fait que Kurt n'avait aucun droit de le chasser de son propre appartement dont il payait la plus grande partie du loyer. Mais Kurt lui caressa les cheveux et lui fit les yeux doux, et il se calma.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Blaine se demanda s'il allait perdre sa virginité cet après-midi. Il avait pensé à Kurt toute la semaine, et toute la semaine précédente, et Blaine n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décider s'il était prêt ou non. Son corps lui disait qu'il l'était, oh oui il l'était vu le nombre presque inquiétant de fois où il s'était masturbé cette année, et d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurt, mais son esprit lui disait que peut-être, peut-être, coucher avec un homme de 25 ans n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit parce qu'en lui donnant sa virginité, Blaine offrait à Kurt son bien le plus précieux.

Kurt balaya tous ses doutes en l'embrassant avec force, avant de le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

« Bon, alors j'ai tout organisé ! D'abord, on regarde la télévision, ensuite on écoute de la musique, puis je te fais les ongles, on se raconte nos histoires, et puis peut-être qu'après tu seras dans l'humeur de faire des trucs sexuels ! » annonce-t-il en souriant, s'asseyant collé à lui dans le canapé et allumant la télévision.

Ils y restent longtemps, à faire semblant de regarder une émission de cuisine alors qu'ils profitent simplement l'un de l'autre, Blaine finissant sur les genoux de Kurt qui lui caresse les cheveux. Lorsque la cuisinière a créé suffisamment de plats pour nourrir tout un immeuble, Kurt éteint la télévision et met de la musique.

« C'est mon album. » sourit Blaine en reconnaissant la musique des Beatles.

« Ton album ? Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne savais pas qu'il existait un 5e Beatle, invisible qui plus est, » rigole le châtain, « c'est plutôt l'album qui nous a fait nous rencontrer. » souffle-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que c'est mon album préféré. » lâcha Blaine, le suivant dans la salle de bain.

« Bon, tu veux quoi comme couleur ? » demande-t-il en ouvrant une armoire remplie à raz-bord de vernis de toutes les couleurs.

« Woah ! T'en as combien ? » interroge Blaine, écarquillant les yeux et la bouche devant les nombreuses couleurs éclatant devant lui.

« 47. » annonça Kurt fièrement.

« Wow, okay... » souffle le bouclé, impressionné. « Je pense que pour le commencement, je vais partir sur une couleur peu voyante, comme du beige ou du marron. »

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit de déception avant de s'éclairer à nouveau. « J'ai exactement la couleur qu'il te faut ! Mais je tiens à te mettre des paillettes ! »

Sans même que Blaine ne puisse s'en rendre réellement compte, ils sont de retour dans le salon, il est assis -presque de force- sur le canapé et Kurt commence à lui étaler un vernis marron avec une touche de miel, rajoutant un peu de paillettes dorées par-dessus, et Blaine trouve ça beau.

Pas seulement le vernis que Kurt est en train de lui appliquer délicatement, mais justement le fait que Kurt soit assis par terre devant lui, tenant sa main dans la sienne et le marquant d'une certaine façon. Avec ce vernis sur les ongles, il devient sien.

« Bon, alors, dis-moi tout. » dit-il finalement.

« Et bien, je suis né le 5 avril 1942, il y a bientôt 26 ans maintenant, à Lima en Ohio. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, ''oh'', je sais. Mais mon enfance a été très heureuse, jusqu'à ce que ma mère meurt lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Après ça, mon père et moi avons eu des problèmes financiers, mon père étant un simple garagiste. Après s'être battu 2 ans pour essayer de le garder ouvert, le garage ferma et nous vinrent à New-York pour reprendre la boutique de musique, légué par une grande-tante éloignée et laissée déserte depuis des années.  
Alors on est arrivé, on a tout reconstruit, on s'est à nouveau battus, et finalement la boutique renaquit : j'ai passé toute mon adolescence là-bas, entre les vinyles de Mozart et de Frank Sinatra. Lorsque j'eus 16 ans, mon père rencontra Carole, ma belle-mère et la mère de mon frère Finn. Elle vendait des hot-dogs dans notre rue, et mon père la croisait tous les jours en ouvrant la boutique, jusqu'au jour où il a finalement eu le courage de l'inviter à rentrer dans la magasin et qu'ils finissent ensemble quelques mois plus tard.  
Depuis, mon père a fait une crise cardiaque i mois, et il est en rémission chez lui. Carole a déplacée son stand de hot-dogs à seulement deux rues de chez mon père, comme ça elle peut lui rendre visite plusieurs fois dans la journée. Je tiens la boutique avec Finn et Rachel pour le moment. C'est aussi l'année où j'ai rencontré Sebastian. Au lycée, j'étais dans ma chorale avec Rachel, Finn, et d'autres personnes qui me sont toujours très chères, et un jour elles m'ont envoyées espionner la chorale adverse pour le titre régional, et se trouvant être une chorale privée. J'y ai demandé mon chemin à Seb, et le courant est tout de suite passé.  
A l'époque, j'étais aussi fabuleux qu'aujourd'hui, j'essayais juste de le cacher. Sebastian m'a aidé à dire à mon père que j'étais gay, il m'a permis de m'assumer, et de rencontrer Nick et Jeff, qui étaient déjà ensemble à l'époque, puis Hunter un peu plus tard. Au lycée, il y avait cette brute, Dave Karofsky, qui me poussait contre les casiers et m'insultait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait Sebastian m'a aidé à ne plus me soucier de lui. J'aurais aimé être transféré à Dalton, son école, mais mon père ne pouvait pas se le permettre et je refusais de laisser Sebastian payer les frais d'inscription. Sebastian m'a introduit à d'autres adolescents gays, comme lui et moi, et j'ai simplement été heureux, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère.  
Sebastian... il a été le premier garçon que j'ai aimé. Il a été mon premier baiser, et il a été ma première fois. Mais il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais, et notre relation était malsaine, alors on a coupé les ponts, un mois avant la fin du lycée. Ce mois-ci a été... horrible. J'avais toujours Nick, Jeff, Hunter, et même Chandler, qui avait rejoint ma chorale au cours de ma dernière année, mais... sans Sebastian, j'étais misérable. Il est venu le jour de ma remise de diplôme, et on s'est dit qu'on ne voulait pas se perdre, alors on est restés amis.  
Après ça, on est parti tous ensemble en vacances, à la villa Californienne de Sebastian. C'était les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Là-bas, j'ai couché avec beaucoup de garçons, d'hommes parfois, et c'était bien. J'ai fais des expériences, tu vois ? C'était le moment d'expérimenter, l'adolescence est faite pour ça. Finalement on est rentrés, et j'ai commencé à bosser au magasin, là où j'ai rencontré Eliott, que j'adore plus que tout. Je suis sorti beaucoup, j'ai participé à des rassemblements de la communauté gay, je me suis fait des amis dans tout New-York... j'ai juste embrassé ma fabulosité, tu sais.  
Puis il y a trois ans, Sebastian s'est barré de chez lui. Ses parents continuent de lui donner de l'argent, mais ils ne se parlent plus, ils sont trop gentils si tu veux mon avis. Alors il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui dans ce quartier, pour être sûr d'être acceptés tels qu'on est. Dans cet immeuble, j'ai retrouvé Santana et Brittany, deux filles de ma chorale avec lesquelles j'avais échangé trois mots en trois ans, et qui sont devenues mes meilleures amies en une soirée, puis un an après j'ai croisé Dave dans un bar gay, et tout s'est éclairé. »

« Attends, Dave est la brute qui t'a martyrisé ? » s'exclama Blaine.

« Oui, mais il te racontera ça en détails lui-même. Ce n'est pas mon histoire à raconter. » sourit Kurt.

« Tu as eu des petits-copains ? »

« Certains, oui, mais jamais plus de quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas très doué en romance. »

« Je trouve que tu es très doué, moi. » sourit doucement Blaine.

« Absolument pas, » répliqua Kurt, rougissant légèrement, « mais en tout cas ce vernis te va très bien. Je l'ai choisi exprès pour qu'il soit de la couleur de tes yeux. »

« Il est très beau, Kurt, merci. » sourit Blaine en baissant les yeux vers ses ongles, brillants et laqués.

« De rien. Maintenant, viens danser ! » s'écria l'homme en se levant et tirant Blaine vers lui.

 _ **Another road where maybe I could see another kind of mind there.**_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D On en sait plus sur le passé de nos deux amoureux ;)

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , c'est la plus grande des récompenses pour nous, et de mettre cette histoire en **favori** si vous l'aimez et surtout de la **suivre** pour savoir quand sort la suite. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	3. 3

Bonjour ! Voici la partie 3 :D

Sinon j'avais oublié de le dire, cette histoire est vaguement inspirée de _Queer As Folk_ , que j'ai d'ailleurs fini il y a moins d'une semaine en larmes, cette série est géniale, allez la voir *_* Enfin bref, je me suis inspirée de cette série pour le groupe de gays, personnellement j'adore cette bande :) Et il y a une mention de l'endroit phare de la série, le _Babylone_ , parce que j'avais trop pas d'inspi pour le nom du club x)

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7 :** Tu avais hâte de voir du klex, le voilà ;) et il est osé :p Bisous !_

 _ **AnnaKlaineuse :** Ah, j'appelle ça de la télépathie ! :D Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Fidjiace :** Ah okay :p On est d'accord, Kurt fort est le meilleur ! Il l'a toujours été dans la série d'ailleurs :) Oui, ils le sont, ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout à fait le droit de les insulter x)]_

 **/!\ SMUT/LEMON/YAOI/SEXE GAY EXPLICITE.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Raconte-moi ton histoire. » demande Kurt, lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux allongés sur le canapé et enveloppés l'un dans l'autre.

« Et bien... je suis né à New-York, et toute ma vie je me suis senti différent. Partout où j'allais, je me sentais différent. Avec ma famille, mes amis, simplement dans la rue... Et ce n'était pas seulement le fait que je suis homosexuel. Mes parents... sont de grands professeurs d'université qui sont toujours partis aux quatre coins du monde depuis que j'étais petit. On n'a jamais manqué d'argent, mes parents venant tous les deux d'une haute famille aristocrate. Mon frère Cooper a dix ans d'écart avec moi, donc on a jamais été très proches. Il a toujours été le préféré. Toujours le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus parfait... Cooper qui a 20 ans côtoyaient des personnalités mondaines, Cooper qui est devenu un putain d'avocat reconnu dans le monde entier... Et à côté, il y a moi, Blaine. Le gentil Blaine, le doux Blaine, le mignon Blaine. Blaine qui est toujours plongé dans sa musique ou ses bouquins, Blaine qui n'a jamais eu d'amoureuse alors que son frère avait déjà fait les quatre-cents coups bien avant lui, Blaine qui n'achèvera jamais rien dans sa vie... Au fil du temps, je crois que mes parents ont fini par m'effacer, à faire comme si j'étais invisible. J'ai toujours été très seul, partout où j'étais et lorsque Coop' est parti de la maison il y a plus d'un an et demi, j'ai été plus seul que jamais, mais j'ai aussi été libéré d'un poids. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que ce poids pouvait être, puis j'ai réalisé que je haïssais mon frère. Et même pas par sa faute, seulement par celle de ma famille et de leur entourage. Alors, je me suis enfoui dans la musique encore plus. J'ai commencé à chanter, étant souvent seul chez moi, et même écrire, un peu partout dans la ville... » Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Kurt l'embrassa lascivement. « Et je t'ai rencontré. Je t'ai rencontré, Kurt, et c'est comme si je vivais enfin. Comme si je n'avais jamais été vivant en premier lieu. Et malgré le peu de temps qui est passé depuis qu'on se connaît, je peux dire sans hésitation que lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, tous les soirs en enlevant le gel dans mes cheveux ou me brossant les dents, je sais exactement qui je suis. Il y a quelques semaines ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis Blaine Anderson, 17 ans, dernière année de lycée, gay et plus tard je veux être un artiste. Je veux chanter dans des bars pour deux bouchées de pain, écrire des bouquins qui seront jamais publiés et rentrer dans un petit appart' minable avec mon petit-ami. » sourit-il, déposant un baiser sur le nez de Kurt avant de le regarder d'un air plus déterminé. « Après la remise des diplômes au lycée je pars de chez moi. Je serais majeur, alors mes parents ne pourront rien faire. Est-ce... je pourrais venir m'installer chez toi ? » demande-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oh, donc lorsque tu parlais de ton petit-ami... »

« Oui, j'espérais que ce serait toi. » rougit le bouclé.

« Je suis sûr que je peux réussir à mettre Hunter et Sebastian ensemble avant cet été et à foutre Bas dehors. » souffla Kurt en lui embrassant les lèvres sans retenue. « Dieu merci que tu ne portes pas de gel les week-ends... » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je hais le gel, mais mes parents me forcent à en porter. » expliqua Blaine, osant poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte pour toi que tu te casses de chez toi. Tu vas être tellement heureux, Blaine. **On** va être tellement heureux. » murmure-t-il en lui embrassant le cou, et Blaine étouffe un halètement, parce que c'est vraiment agréable. Puis Kurt remonte ses lèvres et lui embrasse le lobe de l'oreille, pour redescendre sur sa mâchoire. Blaine est détendu, à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que son entre-jambe touche la cuisse de Kurt. Son entre-jambe plus dur qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Je suis désolé ! » s'écrie-t-il, rougissant subitement et essayant de se détacher de Kurt.

« Hey, hey... Calme-toi Blaine. Il y a aucun problème. » le rassure Kurt, l'embrassant doucement avant de se remettre à sucer son cou. « On peut faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui mène la danse. » continue-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Je veux... Kurt, je veux tout avec toi. Peut-être pas tout aujourd'hui, mais... bientôt, oui. » rougit-il, sentant à présent l'érection de Kurt contre sa cuisse.

« Je veux te faire jouir. » annonce l'homme, relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. « Est-ce que... ça serait okay ? »

Blaine hoche la tête, et Kurt lui sourit en l'embrassant encore, avant de lécher sa mâchoire et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Blaine sent son cœur s'allumer plus vite que la lumière lorsque les lèvres de Kurt trouvent son torse et commence à l'embrasser un peu partout, et se sent partir au paradis lorsqu'il se met à lâcher et mordiller ses tétons.  
Après ça, tout n'est plus que chaleur, plaisir et lente ascension vers l'orgasme. Blaine est tellement plongé dans tout cela qu'il ne se rend pas compte que Kurt lui a retiré son pantalon ce dont il se rend compte, par contre, est sa main qui s'attache à son sexe dressé et qui le fait jouir en trois coups de poignets. Kurt l'embrasse doucement, avant de chercher un mouchoir pour nettoyer sa main et l'abdomen de Blaine et de se serrer contre lui. Blaine redescend petit à petit sur terre, et remarque la bosse dans le jean de Kurt.

« Tu veux que... ? » laisse-t-il en suspend, désignant l'entre-jambe bombé de l'homme.

« Après. N'oublie pas qu'on a tout le temps du monde. » souffle Kurt en embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tout le temps du monde. Ça a l'air pas mal. » répond Blaine, l'air épuisé.

« Repose-toi, je serais là lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

« J'espère bien. »

* * *

Blaine repartit le dimanche soir. Ce week-end fut un grand tournant dans sa vie, il put le sentir dans ses veines. Lui, Blaine Anderson, était fou amoureux de Kurt Hummel. Kurt qui l'embrassait et le regardait comme s'il était la terre et le ciel, Kurt qui l'avait fait jouir tant de fois en deux jours que Blaine ne se branlera pas de la semaine. Kurt qui lui a sourit de son grand sourire qui pourrait éclairer tout New-York avant de lui dire au revoir. Kurt avec qui il voulait faire sa vie, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il est son âme-sœur.

« Tu rentres tard. » dit son père, le faisant sursauter.

« Oui, les parents de Tim m'ont invités à dîner. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » désigna l'homme d'un coup de menton, et Blaine baissa son regard vers ses mains, avant de se rappeler du vernis que Kurt lui avait appliqué.

Il sentit son cœur battre bien plus fort que la normale dans sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne bredouille, sa langue bien trop lourde dans sa bouche, « Je trouve ça joli. »

« On dirait une fille. » grommela son père. « Que je ne te revois plus jamais à en porter. »

Blaine baissa la tête et murmura une brève excuse avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il pleura en enlevant son vernis avec le coton plein de dissolvant que sa mère lui avait apporté ; il avait l'impression de trahir Kurt, et de trahir qui il était, et ça faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

La semaine suivante s'écoula et Blaine ne rendit pas visite à Kurt.

* * *

Il revint tout de même, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans voir le châtain. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans penser à Kurt, et cela le hantait : il devait le revoir.

Dès qu'il rentra dans la boutique, il remarqua Elliott serrant Kurt dans ses bras. _Kurt qui ne portait pas de vernis à ongles._ Il s'élança vers lui, et lorsque l'homme leva les yeux vers lui, il se mit à pleurer et l'étouffa contre son torse.

« Blaine... J'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté... » souffla-t-il, en se détachant de lui.

Blaine poussa un halètement en voyant le bleu qui ornait le haut de sa joue. « Kurt... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. » répondit celui-ci en repoussant la main que Blaine avait automatiquement porté à la blessure. « Ce n'est pas plus que ce que j'ai l'habitude de prendre. »

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il quand même, sentant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« A ton avis ? Juste des connards qui n'ont pas aimé le fait que j'aime la bite, c'est tout. »

« Ça arrive souvent ? »

« Quelques fois. De toute façon cette fois c'était juste un ado qui m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule avant de partir en courant dès que j'ai essayé de lui rendre la pareille. Ils croient tous que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, mais ils ne connaissent rien de moi. » cracha Kurt.

« Sebastian va encore plus encourager la campagne qu'il voulait faire. » dit Eliott en passant une main rassurante sur son dos.

« Sebastian ? »

« Il est le président d'une des organisations gay de la ville. » expliqua Kurt. « Mais je pense que tu dois me dire pourquoi tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle pendant une semaine. »

Blaine hocha la tête, avant d'éclater en larmes et d'accepter les bras doux de Kurt autour de lui. Il était à la nouveau à la maison.

* * *

La première fois que Blaine sortit en boîte avec Kurt, c'était un samedi soir de mars. Il faisait bon, et ses parents étaient encore absents, alors Blaine en profita pour voir son amant.  
Il vint chercher Kurt chez lui, le trouvant quasiment nu, ne portant seulement qu'un boxer. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un baiser fougueux, avant de l'attirer chez lui où Sebastian était lui aussi presque nu et l'ignora complètement. En une heure, Blaine était complètement changé de son habit et transformé en star des bars gay. Kurt l'avait presque forcé à porter du vernis à ongles, et Blaine avait insisté pour que celui-ci soit violet, puis le châtain lui avait donné une sorte de legging noir en faux cuir avec des baskets roses et lui avait donné un tee-shirt, qui, et Blaine ne l'avait réalisé qu'en le mettant, dévoilait une bonne partie de son ventre.

« Heu... Kurt... C'est normal qu'on voit mon ventre avec ton tee-shirt ? » avait-il bredouillé.

« Oui, mon Blaine, c'est normal, » avait répliqué Kurt en rentrant dans la chambre, un jean clair et très serré assorti avec des bottes montantes, et un tee-shirt – si on pouvait appelé ça un tee-shirt – rose en résille qui laissait tout voir. Ces ongles avaient été peints d'un jaune fluo impossible à rater. « Comme ça on est assortis. Tu verras, tout le monde sera comme nous en boîte. » sourit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Sebastian était pourtant vêtu sobrement, tout en noir avec une chemise, et David et Eliott aussi. Lorsque Nick et Jeff arrivèrent, Blaine fut plus rassuré. Nick portait un legging rose avec un haut à bretelles montrant son ventre tout comme Blaine, et Jeff, lui, portait un legging orange et absolument rien pour couvrir son torse.

« Les gouines sont à leur club comme d'hab. » avait expliqué Nick lorsque Kurt demanda où leurs amies féminines étaient.

« Et Chandler ? » avait demandé Kurt.

« Il... » commença Dave, mal-à-l'aise. « Il s'est fait agressé ce matin. J'étais avec lui tout l'après-midi. Il a une jambe dans le plâtre. »

Kurt se figea quelques instants, plongeant ses yeux dans le vide, et Blaine crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer. Mais lorsqu'il les releva, un grand sourire menteur ornait son visage.

« Et Hunter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y est déjà. » répondit Sebastian, rougissant un peu en voyant le sourire narquois que lui lancèrent ses amis par rapport à leur relation.

« Okay. Alors, allons faire la fête ! » s'élança-t-il en prenant la main de Blaine et le tirant vers la sortie.

Et aussi facilement que ça, toute pensée envers ce pauvre Chandler fut oubliée.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas tel endroit dans l'imagination la plus folle de Blaine où le _Babylone_ aurait pu exister. C'était une boîte de nuit bondée comme il en y avait des centaines, excepté que sa population en était bien différente : c'est simple, partout où il regardait, Blaine voyait des gays. S'il avait été surpris de découvrir le groupe de Kurt, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva au beau milieu de 300 personnes comme lui. Qu'ils soient habillés de manière aussi extravagante que Kurt, qu'ils soient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement dans un coin de la salle ou se déhancher sur le dance-floor, tous ces hommes étaient gays.  
Blaine sentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir, et il se tourna vers Kurt qui le regardait avec le même air presque arrogant avant qu'il ne lui prenne la main.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Blaine. Nous sommes des milliers dans tout New-York. Viens, je vais t'offrir un verre puis on va danser. »

* * *

La soirée se passa dans un flou. Blaine but beaucoup, et se rappela même prendre une petite pilule de drogue au cours de la soirée. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Dave partant draguer un garçon bien trop hors de sa ligue, Nick et Jeff dansant et échangeant leur salive pour le reste de la soirée, Sebastian et Hunter se tournant au tour tout en draguant d'autres hommes, et Eliott dansait seul la plus grande partie du temps, avant de se faire aborder par un type qui lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et qu'il lui suive en lui tenant la main vers un coin sombre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ? » demanda-t-il à Kurt avec qui il dansait depuis un bon moment déjà.

« C'est la backroom. » expliqua l'homme avec un petit sourire vicelard imprimé sur le visage. « On ira voir après si tu veux. »

Eliott revint quelques temps après de la backroom, glissant quelque chose dans la poche arrière du jean de Kurt avant de lui embrasser la joue et de partir tout aussitôt.

« Viens. » dit Kurt en lui prenant la main. « On va faire un truc cool. »

Le truc cool en question se fit dans les toilettes, lorsqu'ils furent serrés l'un contre l'autre en ces deux murs étroits. Kurt sortit deux petites pilules de sa poche arrière et en mangea une, avant de donner l'autre à Blaine qui l'avala sans se questionner. Il sentit presque immédiatement sa tête tourner et son corps déjà détendu se relaxer encore plus.

Kurt sourit à sa réaction et l'embrassa longuement. « Alors, tu aimes cet endroit ? »

« C'est le paradis. » murmura Blaine, un sourire béat se dessinant sur son visage. Kurt sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa.

« Les gens ouvertement gays sont de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour. Je te le dis, Blaine, dans quelques années on ne nous traitera plus comme si on était malades ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ce serait trop cool. » souffla Blaine, ivre de joie et d'amour.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la backroom. » dit Kurt en prenant à nouveau sa main.

Blaine n'écarquilla même pas les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se passait dans la fameuse backroom. Des hommes, parfois à plus que deux, baisaient. Et c'était super sexy. Blaine sourit vicieusement avant de se tourner vers Kurt.  
Celui-ci embrassa son oreille avant de lui susurrer, « Ça te dit qu'on fasse dans l'exhibitionnisme ? »

Blaine hocha rapidement la tête, les pupilles dilapidées et les yeux presque noirs, plongeant dans ceux de Kurt qui étaient d'un bleu presque électrique. Celui-ci l'attira violemment dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue, passant sa main vernie sur le ventre nu de Blaine avant de remonter à sa joue et la caresser. Kurt sursauta quand Blaine prit son érection en pleine main à travers son jean.

« Je veux te sucer. » souffla-t-il en descendant presque immédiatement à terre.

Il ouvrit sa braguette de jean et engloutit tout de suite le sexe de son amant dans sa bouche. Kurt échangea un sourire complice avec les autres hommes dans la salle, avant de se concentrer exclusivement sur la chaleur autour de son sexe. Il n'y avait pas de dents, peut-être pas assez de langue, mais Kurt en était sûr, dans quelques semaines Blaine serait le roi de la fellation.

« Oh bébé, t'es si bon... » souffla-t-il en posant sa main dans les cheveux du brun et l'encourageant à ouvrir plus sa gorge pour le prendre. Blaine étouffait un peu, mais par terre, drogué et avec une queue en bouche, il était le plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsque Kurt jouit, de longues minutes plus tard, Blaine se retrouva avec du foutre sur sa joue et son menton, que Kurt essuya avec sa langue, léchant doucement le visage de Blaine.

« C'était tellement chaud... » dit-il en l'embrassant, rentrant son sexe mou dans son jean et entraînant son amant hors de la pièce. « Je veux te baiser, Blaine, on va rentrer. » annonça-t-il en disant au revoir à ses amis et sortant du club.

« Je suis trop gay, Kurt. » rigola Blaine sur le chemin du retour, s'accrochant à Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je le savais déjà. » sourit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fais comprendre ça ? »

« Je suis fait pour sucer des bites. »

Kurt explosa de rire. « J'ai tellement hâte de te baiser, Blaine. Tu es le mec le plus parfait que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Je t'aime. » dit Blaine, n'y pensant même pas. Le sourire de Kurt se volatilisa, avant de revenir plus lumineux et gigantesque que jamais.

« Allez, viens, je connais un raccourci. » annonça-t-il simplement en tirant Blaine à nouveau.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla avec un mal de tête et un corps endolori, nu comme un vers. Kurt était nu aussi, contre lui, le serrant si fort qu'il l'étouffait presque, mais le rendant heureux. Blaine ne se rappelait pas grand-chose, simplement quelques bribes de la soirée, comme son bonheur d'être entouré de gens comme lui, de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ou même de la drogue qu'il avait avalé. Il se rappelait avoir sucer Kurt devant une vingtaine de personnes, et il se rappelait surtout lorsque Kurt l'avait pris de toutes ses forces contre ce même matelas sur lequel il dormait en ce moment.

La seule déception de Blaine était qu'il ne se rappelait pas les détails, et qu'il voulait encore. Il voulait que Kurt le reprenne afin qu'il mémorise chaque palpitations de son corps, chaque halètement, chaque petit plaisir... Il voulait Kurt à nouveau.

« Blaine, tu es réveillé ? »

En entendant la voix de Kurt contre son oreille droite, Blaine se rappela autre chose, aussi. La veille, il lui avait confessé son amour et celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Celui-ci ne l'aimait pas non plus. Cela faisait mal, mais tant que Kurt voudrait bien l'avoir, Blaine resterait. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ne s'en souvienne pas.

« Chéri ? Tu es réveillé ? »

« Oui. » souffla Blaine en levant les yeux de son torse jusqu'à ses yeux bleus, lui souriant doucement.

« Sebastian a dormi chez quelqu'un. Tu dois partir vers quelle heure ? »

« Mes parents ne rentrent que la semaine prochaine, alors je pensais... je pensais que je pourrais passer chez toi quelques jours après les cours. »

Kurt fronça un sourcil et lui embrassa les cheveux. « Je veux que tu emménages ici. Temporairement. » Blaine écarquilla la bouche, laissant l'occasion à Kurt de l'embrasser langoureusement, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et faisant le bouclé pour qu'il se retrouve en dessus de lui.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux, Blainey. » sourit-il en déposant des baisers mouillés sur son cou avant de descendre plus bas. « Je veux te baiser à nouveau. » dit-il après quelques instants, remontant son regard vers celui de Blaine.

« Je veux que tu me baises à nouveau. » sourit Blaine en rougissant un peu.

Kurt le regarda encore longtemps, avant de redescendre au niveau de son torse et de le lécher et sucer et mordiller avant d'arriver à son sexe. Il sortit du lubrifiant d'un tiroir et mit sa bouche autour du membre de Blaine pour le faire devenir complètement dur, avant d'enfoncer un doigt lubrifié dans son intimité. Blaine se crispa, ne se rappelant définitivement pas ce sentiment inconnu, mais Kurt lui embrassa la hanche en chuchotant, « Relaxe-toi bébé, ça va être tellement bon pour toi après ça. » Et après ça il lui en enfonça un deuxième.

Le temps s'étira longuement avant que Blaine ne sente les trois doigts – il n'avait même pas senti le troisième doigt entrer – sortent de lui et que Kurt s'enduisent aussi de lubrifiant avant de se placer dans son intimité. « Tu es si beau, comme ça, Blaine, nu et ouvert juste pour moi. » murmura Kurt avant de rentrer en lui avec douceur. Il resta comme cela un long moment, le temps que la douleur peinte sur le visage de son amant disparaisse et que celui-ci hoche la tête pour lui donner le signal.

« Vas-y. »

Kurt l'embrassant chastement avant de commencer à bouger, tout d'abord avec difficulté, mais après avec des mouvements si larges que Blaine crut qu'il allait sortir de lui. Il sortit effectivement, avant de rentrer d'un coup sec et de toucher quelque chose en lui qui alluma tout son corps d'un sentiment incroyable d'euphorie. C'était magnifique. Il continua, faisant gémir Blaine si fort qu'il fut obligé de le faire taire par des baisers il continua encore de le prendre, le rendant fou en dessous de lui, et devenant ivre de son plaisir, et s'enfonçant, toujours plus loin et toujours plus fort en lui.  
Blaine jouit dans un grand éclat de rire, celui même qu'on ne peut pas retenir lorsqu'on est bien trop heureux pour notre propre bien, celui frôlant l'hystérie mais dont on ne prête guère attention, car on est si comblé que rien ne compte plus à cet instant que la chose ou la personne qui a provoquée ce rire.

Kurt vint peu après, souriant de son sourire néon habituel et embrassant Blaine un peu partout sur le visage. Puis il se retira - et Blaine put sentir son foutre à l'intérieur de lui, et ça ne le rendit que plus heureux - et serra son amant contre lui, caressant ses cheveux avec amour.

Un grand silence régna dans l'appartement après ça, jusqu'à ce que Kurt le brise en disant, à peine assez fort pour que Blaine l'entende, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Blaine sentit son cœur prendre une petite pause avant de se remettre à battre trois fois plus fort que précédemment. Il leva la tête, et tomba sur ses orbes bleues qui le regardaient avec fascination, brillant grâce au soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux. Kurt sourit aussi, et n'arrêta jamais de caresser ses boucles ébènes, pas même lorsqu'il embrassa Blaine tendrement. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, avant de souffler, « Donc tu m'avais entendu hier soir. »

« Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais ça ne fait pas de moi un vieillard. Je crois que je viens juste de te le prouver. » taquina celui-ci en l'embrassant. « Mais je t'avoue, que... maintenant que je suis sobre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me le dises à nouveau. » dit-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, ce que Blaine trouva adorable.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit Kurt. « Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. »

« Impossible. » répondit Blaine.

« Possible. Mais je suis content que ce soit toi qui soit mon premier. Comme ça je suis le tien et tu es le mien. »

« Je crois que je veux être avec toi pour toujours. » dit l'adolescent, fixant le plafond et se concentrant sur la main de Kurt dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois que si le destin ne nous sépare pas, cela pourrait bien être possible. » souffla Kurt en l'embrassant. « J'espère que ça sera le cas. »

 _ **And I finally see you !**_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, on en a appris bien plus sur Blaine et un peu plus sur Kurt aussi :)

Je sais que techniquement Kurt a profité de Blaine en le droguant, mais comme je vous avez dis aujourd'hui, leur relation n'est pas la plus saine... et Kurt aime sincèrement Blaine, donc j'espère que vous ne le haïssez pas pour ça :/

Sinon, il ne reste que deux parties :( N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette histoire et de la mettre dans vos **favoris** ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	4. 4

Bonjour ! Voici la 4e et avant-dernière partie de cette fic ;)

 _[Reviews :  
 **CeliaCom7 :** Les parents de Blaine ne sont pas cools du tout, on retrouvera à peu près la même personnalité chez ses parents dans Bow Down (to no man) dont d'ailleurs le prologue sortira dans exactement 3 semaines, mais j'en parlerai un peu plus tard ;) Le klex était choquant, je sais, et techniquement Kurt a abusé de Blaine lorsqu'il était drogué et ivre... mais Kurt fait tout de même ça en pensant bien faire :) Merci, bisous !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Pas de problème ! Exactement, tu as TOUT COMPRIS ! x) Non, plus sérieusement, tu as vraiment raison, c'est ce genre de choses que je veux que vous pensiez parce que Kurt aime vraiment sincèrement Blaine et il ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, il ne faut pas en douter :) Merci beaucoup, bisous !_

 _ **Guest :** Merci ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ça m'est arrivé un milliard de fois x)]_

 **/!\ Sexe implicite.**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La semaine que Blaine passa chez Kurt se déroula comme un rêve. Tous les matins, il se réveillait dans ses bras, nu, après une nuit d'amour et de repos, avant que Kurt ne lève les yeux vers lui et l'embrasse doucement, lui soufflant dans l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait. Ils enfilaient un pyjama et allaient préparer leur petit-déjeuner, Sebastian sortant le bout de son nez à la première odeur de nourriture et venant les rejoindre en râlant.

Blaine l'aimait bien. Derrière ses faux airs de blasé, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il donnerait tout pour le bonheur de Kurt, et ça leur faisait un point commun. Ensuite Blaine allait se doucher et s'habillait en toute vitesse, avant de prendre son sac de cours déjà préparé la veille et de partir en courant, embrassant Sebastian sur la joue et Kurt sur la bouche d'un bon baiser bien tendre.

Il revenait l'après-midi, passant par Between The Sheets et aidant Kurt dans son travail, embêtant Rachel et rencontrant Finn pour la première fois lors du changement de shift en début d'après-midi, un jour où il avait fini plus tôt. Finn était un géant aux airs de bêta et l'était tout de même un peu, mais il était aussi drôle dans sa bêtise et possédait un amour de la musique particulièrement marqué, comme Kurt et sa compagne.

Il passa tous ses après-midis, regardant Kurt bouger avec aisances entre les rayons, souriant de son air charmeur à tous les clients, arborant cette semaine un pêche très doux sur les ongles, et lui jetant quelques regards de temps en temps lui faisant battre le cœur.  
Il regarda avec joie Rachel se pointer de temps à autre au magasin, accompagnée parfois d'un petit bébé en poussette, parfois seule. Kurt l'ignorait la plupart du temps, roulant des yeux lorsqu'elle lui faisait une remarque, mais Blaine pouvait bien voir à son regard triste qu'il regrettait leur rupture amicale.

 _« Tu devrais lui parler. » lui avait-il dit le mercredi._

 _« Hein ? » avait répondu Kurt, levant les yeux de sa liste de fourniture. Il était 19 heures, le magasin avait déjà fermé et Kurt devait se charger de la liste de chaque nouveau disque ou vinyle qu'il venait de recevoir._

 _« Tu devrais parler à Rachel. Je vois bien qu'elle te manque, et je peux te dire que tu lui manques aussi. »_

 _Kurt le regarda doucement, un peu sourire triste à peine visible se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Rachel et moi avons toujours eu cette relation d'amour-haine. Je sais pourquoi elle m'en veut, elle est triste parce que depuis le lycée j'ai rejoins le groupe et que je ne passe plus mon temps qu'avec des gens gays. Et elle a raison. Mais on est en 1967, et notre époque ne nous permet pas d'être déjà assez à l'aise dans notre communauté pour se permettre de traîner avec des gens qui ne nous comprennent pas. » Il regarda Blaine qui avait un grand sourire peint sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

 _« C'est vrai qu'on est déjà mars 1967. Ce qui veut dire que ça fait déjà 5 mois qu'on se connaît. » expliqua Blaine, n'arrêtant jamais de sourire. « Je t'aime tellement. » Les yeux de Kurt, jusque-là durcis par la discussion, s'adoucir considérablement et il l'embrassa avec fougue._

 _« Je t'aime aussi. Et je te promets que je parlerais à Rachel. »_

 _« Et tu ne te braqueras pas ? »_

 _« Et je ne me braquerai pas. » acquiesça Kurt avant de prendre Blaine par la taille et de le soulever pour qu'il soit assis sur le comptoir. « Maintenant, que dirais-tu qu'on baise au travail ? » proposa-t-il d'un air malicieux._

 _« Kurt Hummel, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre. » sourit Blaine, l'attirant à lui par sa ceinture et l'embrassant._

Et tous les soirs, après le boulot de Kurt, ils rentraient tous les deux, main dans la main, sifflotant doucement. Tous les soirs, ils saluaient Sebastian et préparaient le dîner, avant de regarder la télévision ou un film, ou bien de simplement écouter de la musique dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après ça, ils rentraient dans la chambre de Kurt – qui était leur chambre lorsque Blaine était là – et faisaient l'amour durant de longues minutes, avant de s'enrouler autour de l'autre et de s'endormir dans cette position.

Lorsque Blaine partit, dimanche après-midi, Kurt lui demanda de passer au magasin mercredi après-midi, car il avait quelqu'un à lui présenter. Il l'embrassa longuement, avant de lui dire de partir avant qu'il le kidnappe et l'oblige à vivre dans sa cave. Blaine sourit, l'embrassa une fois de plus, puis encore une fois, juste pour le plaisir, avant de partir en se retournant trois fois. Kurt attendit qu'il descende les escaliers pour fermer la porte, se tourner vers Sebastian, et soupirer de contentement. Si être amoureux faisait autant de bien, Kurt pourrait supporter que l'amour fasse du mal. Ce serait même un honneur de se faire briser le cœur par Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Blaine rencontra Burt Hummel le mercredi suivant. Kurt lui avait parlé de son père des millions de fois d'à quel point il avait été acceptant de son fils, d'à quel point il avait le cœur gros, d'à quel point c'était le meilleur père au monde... Pour être honnête, Blaine était jaloux. Lui n'avait pas un père génial, ni une mère géniale, ni un frère génial... Lui dont les parents ne parlaient jamais, ni à lui, ni entre eux, lui à qui ses propres parents partaient en voyage sans le prévenir ni lui laissé de mot...

Mais lorsque Blaine rencontra Burt Hummel, sa jalousie fut vite remplacée par de l'anxiété. Il allait rencontré le père de son petit-ami. Burt Hummel était chauve, en surpoids, habillé d'une chemise en flanelle et d'un jean large, portant une casquette sportive pour cacher sa calvitie, et surtout avait l'air grognon. Il était accompagné d'un chien, qui, dès qu'il vit Kurt, sauta sur ce dernier en aboyant.

« John ! » cria Kurt, riant et embrassant la truffe du chien. « Blaine, je te présente Burt, mon père. » dit-il finalement en venant serrer son père dans ses bras, l'homme se détendant dans l'étreinte de son fils, avant qu'ils ne se détachent et que Blaine se retrouve face à l'homme.  
Celui-ci l'observa un long moment, avant d'ouvrir les bras et de l'emporter dans un câlin lui cassant deux ou trois os.

« Donc tu es le petit-copain de mon fils. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune. » dit Burt, le regardant avec un petit sourire malicieux, semblant se délecter de la peur inscrite sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« J'ai – 17 ans. » souffla Blaine.

« Je sais, Kurt me l'a déjà dit. Je te fais marcher gamin, je sais déjà tout sur toi. » sourit Burt, lui tapant l'épaule d'un geste brusque. « D'ailleurs au début de votre relation, je lui ai même dis que c'était une bêtise de sortir avec un gamin comme toi, mais Kurt ne m'a pas écouté. Tu étais le plus bel homme qu'il avait jamais vu, ta personnalité était parfaite, ça y est il était amoureux... » imita Burt en se prenant une petite tape sur le bras par son fils.

« Papa ! » s'écria Kurt. « Il exagère. » dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine, les joues rouges tandis que Blaine souriait.

« Pas du tout. » grommela Burt. « En tout cas, je suis prêt à reprendre le boulot, mon fils. Comme tu le sais Rachel est à nouveau enceinte - » Blaine écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, car Kurt ne le lui avait pas dit. « - Et elle va être donc incapable de t'aider toi et Finn au magasin. Les affaires marchent bien, comme tu me l'as dis toi-même, on est dans une époque importante pour le monde de la musique. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait agrandir. Le deuxième étage du magasin sert d'entrepôt alors qu'il pourrait servir à d'autres rayons. »

« Et on mettrait le stock où ? » demanda Kurt en haussa un sourcil, caressant son chien avec douceur.

« Justement, je comptais demander à Mrs Kwain, qui vit juste au-dessus, de racheter son appartement. »

« Papa, oui, on gagne plus qu'avant, mais on est 4 à se partager l'argent gagné. Avant on était que deux. »

« Chaque mois, en retirant l'argent qu'on donne au fournisseur, combien on fait ? »

« Entre 4000 et 5000 dollars. » répondit Kurt.

« Et comment on répartit l'argent ? »

« Un quart pour moi, un quart pour Finn, un quart pour Rachel et un quart pour toi. »

« Okay. Donc maintenant que Rachel va partir pour encore un an, on sera que trois à se partager l'argent. »

« Oui mais n'empêche, à moins que tu aies des économies cachées, on ne va pas pouvoir acheter un étage de l'immeuble comme ça. Et puis après il va falloir faire des travaux pour le faire communiquer avec la boutique. »

« Tu oublies que j'ai vécu avec l'argent de Carol depuis 8 mois, ce qui fait que ma part du butin est inutilisée. »

« Tu as 10.000 dollars, Papa ? C'est bien, maintenant il faut que tu en trouves 20.000 autres, et après on pourra penser à agrandir. »

« Kurt, je pensais qu'on pourrait tous investir un peu - »

« Et je fais comment pour vivre, moi ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Sebastian te paye déjà le loyer, et il te suffit de garder 100 dollars pour les courses, puis à arrêter de t'acheter des tenues aussi chères pendant quelques mois, et - »

« Non. Déjà je paye quand même 20% du loyer, ensuite je fais toutes les courses du mois et il me faut 200 dollars et après je sors tous les samedis soirs, ça me coûte beaucoup. Je peux peut-être te donner 100 dollars sur ma paye, mais sûrement pas 800 ou 900 comme tu le voulais. »

« Kurt, tu pourrais faire un petit effort... »

« Non, je ne peux pas ! Va embêter Finn et Rachel, ils gagnent beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Ils ont un enfant ! » s'exclama Burt, l'air halluciné.

« Oui et moi je n'en ai pas ! Mais ça n'empêche que j'ai besoin de l'argent que je gagne durement, okay ? »

« Je pourrais te virer. »

Kurt se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Blaine trembla pour lui. « Tu ne ferais pas ça. »

« Je pourrais. » dit son père. « Mais tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Bien. Parce que tu sais que je ne travaille pas le matin pour assister Seb dans son organisation. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter un job à plein temps pour être payé moins. »

« Je sais. Je demanderais à des amis de me prêter de l'argent. »

« Ne t'endettes pas trop, Papa. » sourit-il. « Je suis désolé, mais tu sais que je tiens trop à mon style de vie pour l'abandonner. »

« Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne te comprends pas, ni le fait que tu aimes les garçons, ni le fait que tu t'habilles... de la manière dont tu t'habilles. Mais tu sais que je ne te dirais jamais au revoir, Kurt. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. »

« Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. C'est parce qu'on est différents qu'on s'aime autant, hein ? »

« Exact. » sourit Burt en serrant à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. « Dans tous les cas la boutique va rouvrir le week-end, et je m'en occuperais. »

« C'était déjà prévu, Papa. » acquiesça Kurt.

« Blaine, c'était sympa de te rencontrer. » lâcha Burt en le prenant dans ses bras à nouveau. « A demain, Kurt. » lança-t-il à l'occasion de son fils, sifflant John afin que le chien le suive vers la sortie.

« A demain. » dit Kurt avec un petit signe de main. « Donc, c'était mon père. »

« Je l'aime bien. » sourit Blaine. « Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. »

« C'est le cas. Lui et moi on est une équipe depuis toujours. »

« Comment a-t-il réagit lorsqu'il a sû que t'étais gay ? » questionna-t-il, s'accoudant sur le comptoir.

« Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant une semaine. Puis, un jour, j'étais en train de préparer mon petit-déjeuner pour aller en cours, j'ai senti sa main sur mon épaule. Je me suis retourné, et il m'a prit dans ses bras. J'ai tout de suite pleuré, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé, que j'avais essayé de changer et que je n'y arrivais pas, et il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas, et que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais qu'il m'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive, parce que ça a toujours été lui et moi contre le monde et que ça ne changerait jamais. » Ils pleuraient tous les deux à ce stade-là, et Blaine prit la main de Kurt. « Je suis fier d'être gay et d'avoir un père comme lui, on ne peut pas en dire autant de la bande. A part Eliott qui est orphelin et Dave qui ne l'a jamais avoué à son père, ils ont tous eu des problèmes à assumer qui ils sont. Je vais pas te mentir, le reste de ma famille ne nous parle plus, et Finn avait beaucoup de mal avec moi lorsque nos parents ont commencés à sortir ensemble, mais maintenant tout va bien. Je suis entouré de toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi, et les autres, je m'en fiche. » Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. « En tout cas, bébé, si un jour tu veux faire ton coming-out, sache que je serai là. »

« Je sais. » sourit Blaine. « Crois-moi, je sais. »

* * *

Les parents de Blaine étaient de retour, et celui-ci se remit à compter les jours jusqu'au 25 août, le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jour-là, il leur annoncerait qu'il était homo et qu'il allait emménager avec son petit-ami, et ses parents ne pourraient rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

En attendant, l'anniversaire de Kurt arriva début avril, et Blaine fut contacté par Eliott, qui venait souvent au magasin de musique, de distraire Kurt pendant deux heures après la fin de son travail à 18 heures, afin que chacun puisse être là et décore l'appartement. Heureusement, Blaine savait exactement comment le distraire.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut Kurt enfiler sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie à 18h10 après avoir éteint les lumières et retourner le panneau sur la porte de « open » à « closed ».

« Hum, je rentre chez moi ? » répondit Kurt, étonné.

« Non, pas encore. On doit d'abord danser et faire l'amour ici. »

« Blaine, on peut faire ça à l'appartement... » soupira-t-il.

« Non, parce que tu sais très bien que les gars vont restés jusqu'au lendemain et qu'on sera trop défoncés pour faire quoi que ce soit puis c'est l'endroit où on s'est rencontrés. Allez bébé, je dois quand même t'offrir du sexe d'anniversaire, non ? »

« Okay. » dit Kurt en roulant des yeux, un sourire malicieux jouant sur son visage.

Et c'est ainsi que, 20 minutes plus tard, Blaine était en train de s'empaler en gémissant sur le sexe de Kurt, lui aussi la tête rejetée en arrière et haletant, murmurant à Blaine de petits mots d'amour, ventant sa beauté et son sex-appeal et lui disant qu'il l'aimait une bonne centaines de fois.

L'anniversaire surprise fut bel et bien une surprise, et Kurt fit une fellation à Blaine dans un coin de l'appartement durant la soirée pour le remercier d'avoir si bien gardé le secret.

Toute la bande était réunie, et ils passèrent la soirée à boire, fumer, et inhaler de la drogue, dansant et rigolant tous ensemble. Sebastian et Hunter annoncèrent qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, mais dans une relation ouverte. La bande les acclama, et Kurt fit un énorme câlin à ses amis, heureux pour eux que cette histoire qui durait depuis des années soit enfin terminée. Ou plutôt, qu'elle commence. Lorsque Blaine offrit à Kurt une compilation de ses trente chansons préférées ainsi que 1000 euros tout juste sortis de son compte en banque pour la restauration de la boutique, Kurt pleura et l'embrassa mille fois un peu partout sur le visage.

En fin de compte, l'anniversaire des 26 ans de Kurt, le premier qu'il passa avec Blaine, fut un beau brouillard de confettis et de musique, mêlé à la fois de forts liens d'amitié et un amour naissant mais déjà bien trop fort.

C'était parfait.

* * *

Ils firent l'amour, beaucoup, la plupart le soir après que Kurt ait fermé la boutique, Blaine ne pouvant se permettre de sortir tous les week-ends lorsque ses parents étaient là. Ils s'aimèrent plus chaque jour où ils se voyaient, et parfois même Kurt laissait Blaine le baiser dans le cul. Blaine préférait se faire prendre, tout de même, il trouvait que ses orgasmes étaient plus forts.  
Avril passa en un éclair, Mai encore plus vite, et rapidement Juin arriva, apportant la fin de l'année et la liberté de Blaine. Il sortit beaucoup plus, tous les jours, pour aller voir Kurt qui n'était pas encore en vacances. Kurt l'emmena à l'organisation de Sebastian, qui était encore petite mais qui, apparemment, était tout de même l'une des plus grandes de New-York. Ils firent l'amour encore plus, et s'aimèrent encore plus forts.

Blaine ressortit même en boîte, prétextant même qu'il avait une copine, bien que ses parents s'en fichent. Il remit du vernis à ongles, et fut tellement dehors que ses parents ne le remarquèrent pas, et tint la main de Kurt dans la rue en plein jour, et l'embrassa lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses, et mit même de l'eyeliner pour aller faire du shopping avec lui.

Souvent, dans Greenwich Village, ils croisaient un autre gay, ou une lesbienne, où même un couple, et à chaque fois ils se souriaient d'un air entendu. Blaine se sentait aimé, il était dans une communauté et il acceptait enfin qui il était. Il rayonnait, et Kurt ne cessait de le lui répéter, « Tu es si beau Blaine, comme ça. Je veux que tu me promettes de toujours être intègre. Promets-moi que tu ne mentiras jamais sur ta sexualité, que tu t'habilleras comme tu veux et que tu te comporteras comme tu veux. Parce que lorsque tu es gay, tu es le soleil de ma vie et lorsque tu te caches, tu es comme un oiseau exotique qui a perdu ces couleurs. »

Kurt lui promettait à chaque fois, et l'embrassait, et lui disait qu'il l'aimait, lui et ses comparaisons poétiques. Kurt secouait toujours la tête et passait son bras autour de sa taille, marchant dans la rue la tête haute, ne prêtant guère attention aux regards scandalisés de certains passants, étant juste _gay_.  
Et Blaine l'aimait comme ça.

 _ **Did I tell you I need you ?**_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu parce que la semaine prochaine c'est fini :( Et attendez vous à quelque chose de grand !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette fic et de la mettre en **favori**. Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	5. 5

Voilà la cinquième est dernière partie de cette fic que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire :)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **IheartIns :** Merci ! Et oui c'est fini, mais à la base c'était un simple one shot donc je suis déjà contente :)_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** C'est vrai qu'ils ont une relation absolument sans complexe et adorable :) Et oui, Kurt est super heureux et super amoureux ! Et ravie que mon klex explicite te plaise, c'est aussi mon préféré ;) Et cette fic entière est pleine d'interdits haha x) Sinon pour la fin en grand, tu as raison, continue simplement de lire et tu auras ta réponse :) Et merci encore !_

 _ **AnnaKlaineuse :** Hey ! Pas de problème, je comprends totalement ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, même si tu risques d'être un peu surprise. Bisous !]_

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y eut un jour, à la fin du mois de mai, où Kurt était rentré avec des bleus sur le torse et un doigt tordu. Blaine n'avait rien dit, car il savait bien quelle était la raison de ses blessures. Il irait mieux, Chandler avait guéri, Eliott il y a deux ans lorsqu'il était allé à l'hôpital avait guéri, Hunter lorsqu'il avait eu une côte cassée l'année dernière avait guéri, ils guérissaient toujours.

La bande riait toujours en disant que lorsqu'on essaie de tuer un gay, il y en avait deux autres qui poussaient. Et Santana répliquait qu'au moins, les lesbiennes, on voulait pas les tuer, parce que voir deux femmes s'embrasser ça excitait les hommes. Généralement ça finissait pas les hommes en train de faire semblant de vomir et Sebastian qui disait une blague salace sur à quel point deux femmes ça l'excitait pas parce qu'il aimait les grosses queues.

Blaine rigolait, et regardait Kurt d'un air significatif. Celui-ci répondait, « C'est sûr que tu t'y connais en grosse queue, hein mon chou ? »

Et il riait et hochait la tête déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ils partirent tous en juillet, en Californie, dans la villa de Sebastian, qu'il avait réussi à arracher des mains de sa famille qui possédait un quart des États-Unis. C'était... cool. Enfin, c'était génial, mais ça passa un peu dans un flou car ils étaient défoncés 24/24h. Blaine se rappelle avoir beaucoup nagé, et beaucoup baisé. Kurt et lui avaient décidés qu'ils pourraient coucher avec d'autres hommes, à condition que l'autre soit là. Blaine ne se rappela pas exactement du nombre d'hommes avec lequel il avait couché, mais il savait juste que ces vacances avaient été trois semaines d'orgie constante.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il avait les couilles vides et le cœur plus amoureux que jamais. Il avait la confirmation, s'étant fait prendre par d'autres hommes, que jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Kurt ne pourrait le satisfaire entièrement.

* * *

Ils passèrent la fin juillet ensemble, dans le petit appartement de Kurt, enlacés pour la plupart du temps, respirant simplement l'autre.

Puis Kurt dû repartir travailler quelques jours non-stop au magasin, commençant les travaux. Burt avait réussi à tirer un prix ridicule pour l'appartement, et les économies de Carole, Finn et Rachel ainsi que l'argent que Blaine avait offert à Kurt avait réussi à financer la peinture, les nouveaux comptoirs, et tous les instruments de travail dont ils auraient besoin.

« Tu pars combien de temps ? »

« Je t'ai dis, simplement quelques jours, tu pourras même passer, mais on va directement dormir sur place parce que mon père veut pas fermer la boutique trop longtemps. »

« Tu vas me manquer. Tu es sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? »

« Blaine, je t'ai déjà dis que mon père t'en veux déjà de nous avoir donné cet argent, alors il n'acceptera jamais que tu viennes nous aider. Je te promets que dans une semaine je serais ici, et que la semaines d'après tu fêteras ton anniversaire et tu viendras t'installer définitivement avec moi. »

« J'adore quand tu dis ça, ça m'excite. » sourit Blaine en lui embrassant le cou.

« Tout t'excite. » rit Kurt l'embrassant doucement, montant au-dessus de lui.

« Tout chez toi m'excite. Tu es parfait. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit Blaine, sentant les mains de Kurt le déshabiller avec ardeur. « Je veux sentir ta bite en moi toute la semaine. »

Kurt l'embrassa, et sourit, « Oh, mais ce que monsieur veut, monsieur l'obtient. »

* * *

Blaine passa voir Kurt après deux jours sans lui. Il était rentré chez lui, était resté dans sa chambre, sortant uniquement pour les repas, et avait parfois laisser entendre qu'il serait ravi d'aller à l'université, sachant très bien que c'était un mensonge.

Puis il passa à Between The Sheets avant midi, apportant aux trois hommes responsables des travaux des sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète et confiture. Il savait que Kurt les adorait.

Kurt l'accueillit en combinaison bleue, en train de repeindre le deuxième étage du magasin. Ses ongles étaient bleu nuit, un peu écaillés, mais ils étaient tout de même très beau. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira comme si on venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille, là où son souffle venait le chatouiller, « Tu m'as manqué. »

Blaine lui répondit, « Tu m'as manqué aussi, » et il pensa que c'était idiot de se manquer l'un à l'autre au bout de deux jours, et qu'ils devaient vraiment être accros. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, en même temps Kurt était accro à la drogue - mais seulement la bonne, celle qui rendait heureux – et il était quand même en bonne santé mentale et physique.

Burt et Finn l'accueillirent avec de chaleureuses embrassades, avant que Burt ne force Kurt à prendre une pause pour parler avec lui. Kurt accepta et emmena Blaine à l'étage en dessous, derrière le comptoir de la caisse, là où personne ne pourrait les voir. Ils mangèrent en silence d'abord, s'admirant par moment, se regardant dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que le premier qui détournait le regard avait perdu.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser ces deux derniers jours. Finn et mon père ne sont pas les plus bavards. » lâcha finalement Kurt, une fois son sandwich fini.

« A quoi as-tu pensé ? » demanda Blaine en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« A toi. A nous. » répondit-il en lui prenant la main et en caressant les jointures avec son pouce. « Je me demandais ce que tu voulais faire, maintenant que tu as finis le lycée. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux vivre avec toi et - »

« Je sais, mais que veux-tu faire comme métier ? »

« Je pense que je travaillerais dans un café ou quelque chose, et puis j'essayerais de trouver des restaurants où je puisse chanter le soir. »

« Tu sais qu'on va devoir déménager ? » dit Kurt.

« Comment ça ? Et Sebastian ? »

« Il s'installe chez Hunter à la rentrée. On ne gagnera pas assez d'argent pour garder l'appart'. »

« Okay, c'est pas grave. Je peux me contenter d'une boîte à chaussures, tant que je t'ai toi. » répondit Blaine en lui embrassant la joue.

« Tu es sûr ? » interrogea l'adulte, tournant la tête vers lui avec des yeux inquiets. « J'ai vraiment peur de ne pas te satisfaire... »

« Kurt, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour être satisfait. En fait, j'ai juste besoin de toi et de ta grosse bite. » sourit-il en lui embrassant le nez.

Kurt rit, et l'embrassa avec ferveur, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui souffler, « Je t'aime tellement, Blaine Anderson. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kurt Hummel. » répliqua Blaine en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol du magasin, et entre-lacèrent leurs doigts, avant de rester silencieux, tellement longtemps qu'ils crurent tous deux que l'autre était endormi.

« Quand le mariage gay passera dans tous les États-Unis, je t'épouserai, Blaine. » murmura finalement Kurt.

« Et on aura des enfants ? » demanda Blaine, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, imaginant Kurt avec un joint dans une main et un bébé dans l'autre.

« Plein d'enfants. » répondit-il.

« Il faudra que tu arrêtes la drogue. »

« Il faudra que tu arrêtes la drogue. » répéta le châtain en se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, ne délassant jamais leurs doigts. « On arrêtera, parce qu'on voudra des enfants plus que tout. »

« Tu crois qu'on se trompera dans quelques années ? Tu crois qu'un jour on arrêtera de s'aimer ? » interrogea le brun en se tournant sur son côté pour être face à Kurt qui le regardait.

« Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses qui sont faites pour rester intactes, Blaine. Et je suis persuadé que notre amour fait partie de ces choses-là. »

« Un jour, Kurt Hummel, on fêtera le fait que le mariage gay est possible dans tout le pays. Je te le promets. »

« Et je te le promets. »

Ils entendaient, au-dessus d'eux, les voix étouffés de Burt et Finn, ainsi que des bruits de perceuses et de marteau. C'était si relaxant qu'ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

* * *

Deux jours après, lorsque Blaine petit-déjeunait avec ses parents dans la salle-à-manger, se préparant mentalement à revoir Kurt, on sonna à la porte. Ses parents étaient trop endormis pour aller voir qui c'était, donc Blaine se leva, non sans soupirer, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber sur Sebastian, le visage en larmes.

Blaine le regarda quelques instants, tétanisé de peur, avant que celui-ci pose sa main sur son épaule et secoue la tête.

 _« Kurt est mort. »_

 _« Il a été tué en rentrant à la maison hier soir. »_

 _« Ils étaient cinq. »_

 _« Ils l'ont bombardés de coups de couteaux. »_

 _« Ces bâtards l'ont laissés crevés sur le trottoir. »_

 _« Un jeune homosexuel assassiné en pleine rue. »_

 _« Celui avec lequel je devais faire ma vie s'est envolé. »_

* * *

« Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Pamela Anderson d'une voix blasée, fumant une clope et s'accoudant contre sa porte.

Blaine continua de ranger ses affaires rageusement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes coulant jusqu'au sol. Sa mère continua de le contempler de son air habituellement vide mais il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » interrogea son père sur le même air que sa femme, arrivant aussi pour le regarder.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit-elle en soufflant un nuage de fumée.  
« Je m'en vais. » annonça Blaine en fermant sa valise et enfilant sa veste.

« Où ça ? » demanda M. Anderson.

« Je ne sais pas encore. En Europe sûrement. » dit-il en reniflant.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna sa mère, fumant encore.

Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement, n'en ayant aucunement la force, et essaya de partir d'ici, mais son père lui bloqua le sortie de sa chambre. « Réponds à ta mère. » ordonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? C'était ça la question ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles je veux me barrer. La première, celle qui date de ma naissance, je vous hais. Je. Vous. Hais ! Vous êtes des automates sans cœur, inintéressants et qui n'avaient jamais été là pour moi ! Jamais ! Et à chaque fois que je vois vos visages sans expressions et que j'entends vos voix complètement vides de toute émotion j'ai envie de vomir ! » Ses parents semblèrent être surpris, et reculèrent un peu, laissant juste un peu d'espace à Blaine pour se faufiler entre eux et aller dans le salon, où ils le suivirent. Il poursuivit, « Ensuite, je suis homosexuel. Et... Et mon petit-ami... est mort hier soir. Il est mort tué par des gros cons qui ont peur de ce qui est différent ! Il est mort, et j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. » Il se remit à pleurer, encore plus fort qu'avant, des sanglots secouant son corps entier. Sa mère avança une main vers son épaule mais il la tapa et recula encore. « Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi, vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que je ressens. Je viens de perdre le seul à qui je faisais confiance, et rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Je devais partir le jour de mon anniversaire pour aller habiter avec lui, mais maintenant je pars sans lui pour essayer de survivre à son absence... Sans vous dans ma vie. »

« Blaine, fils, ressaisis-toi. » grommela son père.

« Je n'ai pas à me ressaisir ! Je n'ai pas à vous écouter, j'ai dix-huit ans dans quelques jours ! Et vous ne me retrouverez pas d'ici là, parce que je serais déjà dans un autre pays ! Laissez-moi partir ! » hurla-t-il, rouge.

« Blaine, tu n'es pas un pédé, tu dis ça pour nous embêter... » murmura sa mère, ayant lâcher sa cigarette pour une fois.

« Oh, mais mamounette d'amour, si je suis pédé. J'aime – non, _j'adore_ les queues. Surtout celle de Kurt. Il m'a baisé tellement bien et profondément, et moi je hurlais sous le plaisir, et je jouissais, et jouissais encore. » grogna-t-il, le visage transformé par la fureur. « Je suis gay, plus gay que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette putain de planète, et sache-le maman, on est des millions. On est des millions et un jour le monde comprendra qu'on est juste comme tout le monde et on pourra se marier et avoir des enfants ! Malheureusement l'homme avec lequel je voulais tout ça n'est plus là. »

« Tu es putain de fou. » cracha-t-elle.

« Exactement. Je suis fou ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis fou ? Parce que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. Mais vous ne comprenez pas ça, hein, vous qui vous êtes mariés sous la pression de vos parents ? Et bien je vais vous dire, vous avez raté votre vie, et moi aussi ! Les Andersons sont une belle famille de ratés, hein ? Contrairement à vous deux, moi, au moins, j'ai un cœur. Qui m'a permis d'aimer la personne la plus parfaite du monde entier. Et maintenant je vais partir, et je ne vais plus jamais vous revoir et vous allez crevés seuls et abandonnés, mais comme vous n'avez pas de cœur ça ne vous fera rien. Ne me cherchez pas, ne me contactez pas, même dans 20 ans, oubliez-moi. » Il ouvrit la porte, et se retourna pour voir ses parents qui l'observaient d'un air complètement choqué. « Oh, au fait, pour finir il faut que je vous dise ce que j'ai toujours rêver de vous dire. Allez vous faire foutre ! » Avec ça, il claqua la porte, essuya ses larmes et prit son courage pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

* * *

Il faisait chaud à Lima. Blaine avait entendu dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir en Ohio, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. De toute façon l'été était bien trop beau cette année pour épargner ce trou perdu.

Blaine marcha longuement sur la colline, cherchant le nom Hummel sur chaque pierre. Enfin, il tomba sur Hummel, mais c'était Burt. Blaine ferma les yeux un instant et pria le ciel pour qu'il n'ait pas été trop déchiré par la mort de son fils. Carole Hummel. Oh. Blaine avait rencontré Carole deux fois en tout, donc il n'avait pas vraiment tissé de liens, mais c'était une femme charmante. Elle devait être regrettée.

Blaine stoppa son regard sur ce qu'il cherchait. **Kurt Hummel. 5 avril 1942 – 14 août 1967.  
** Il s'assit en tailleur devant la tombe, et commença à parler.

« Hey, Kurt. Je te préviens, ça va être un de ces moments clichés où je parle à une simple pierre, mais ça devait être fait. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi après toutes ces années, mais j'étais celui avec lequel tu sortais quand tu as été tué il y 48 ans de cela. Je continue d'appuyer sur l'expression ''être tué'' parce que pour moi c'est essentiel de préciser que ta vie t'a été prise. Pas par la mort mais simplement de gros connards intolérants qui doivent se mordre les doigts aujourd'hui.  
Je sais que j'ai disparu après ta mort. Je ne suis même pas venu à ton enterrement. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. J'aurais préféré mourir avec toi plutôt que de te voir sans vie devant mes yeux. Alors je suis parti. J'ai fais une énorme crise à mes parents, où je leur ai révélé mon homosexualité, j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et je suis parti. J'ai vidé tout l'argent de mon compte, et j'ai voyagé jusqu'en Angleterre, où j'ai fais une université de musique. J'ai été un musicien connu, Kurt, je me suis fais un nom. Ça a été difficile, mais j'y suis arrivé, et, si tu étais là pour le voir, tu pourrais lire en bas de chacun de mes disques, _''Pour Kurt, l'amour de ma vie.''_ Je sais que c'est mièvre mais en vérité tu aurais adoré lire ça sur la couverture d'un album que tu aurais vendu à Between The Sheets. Je ne suis jamais retourné aux États-Unis, tu sais. Sauf aujourd'hui. Dès que j'ai sû la nouvelle j'ai pris le première avion qui partait jusqu'ici, ça m'a coûté une fortune. Mais tu sais bien que tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi, c'était toi. Tu étais – tu _es_ ma vie, Kurt. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir laissé toutes ces années.  
Mais je reviens pour t'annoncer quelque chose qui t'aurais fait hurler de joie. Tout New-York t'aurait entendu – je suis sûr qu'on vivrait encore à New-York. Aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique jour du 26 juin 2015, je t'annonce, Kurt Hummel, que le mariage dans tous les états est passé. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de rire comme un fou. « Kurt ! Le mariage dans tous les états est passé ! On serait mariés demain matin si tu étais encore là ! Je le sais bien qu'on serait mariés ! On aurait été assez fous pour ça ! A 65 et 73 ans, on l'aurait fait ! On s'était promis qu'on le ferait ! » Il laissa son rire s'évaporer dans l'air, et regarda un instant les centaines de tombes drapant la colline. Il sourit. Kurt aurait détesté cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas la nature, il avait toujours été un garçon de la ville.

« Si tu te demandes si j'ai été avec quelqu'un, non. J'ai baisé, oui, mais jamais personne ne m'a baisé mieux que toi, Kurt, jamais personne ne m'a satisfait. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre parce que personne d'autre ne mérite d'être aimé. Personne n'est l'amour de ma vie comme toi tu l'es. C'est aussi cliché, je sais, et si tu étais là tu te foutrais de ma gueule mais je sais très bien que tu me dirais que tu m'aimes après ça. On se disait qu'on s'aimait 100 fois par jour, c'était bien trop. Mais pour nous ce n'était pas assez non plus. J'ai toujours pensé, après coup, que notre amour était bien trop grand pour nous, comme une bombe nucléaire prête à exploser. Elle n'a jamais explosée, pourtant, si ce n'est à ma figure mais en tout cas, même en étant absent tu m'as accompagné partout.

Il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles je me suis dis que tu aurais été heureux, ou en colère, ou encore déçu... Chaque pas que j'ai fais dans ma vie, je l'ai fais en pensant à ce que tu ferais toi. Tu me dirais sûrement de mettre du vernis à ongles parce que ça me rendait fabuleux, » dit-il en baissant la tête sur ses ongles vernis spécialement pour l'occasion, un ongle de chacune des couleurs du drapeau lgbtqa+. « Tu dois sourire en ce moment, en regardant mes ongles. Je sais que tu souris. Où que tu sois, je sais que tu es en train de danser de joie par rapport aux nouvelles que je t'apporte. Je l'ai moi-même fait et je ne suis pas immortel comme toi à présent. » souffla-t-il avec un sourire. « En tout cas, Kurt, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été honoré de t'avoir connu pour ces quelques mois. Je suis honoré de t'aimer depuis 49 ans, bien que tu sois mort depuis quasiment autant de temps. Je suis flatté Kurt, que tu aies hanté mes pensées la totalité de ma vie. Et je sais qu'on se retrouvera à l'endroit où on va après la mort – je ne vais pas dire le paradis car tu m'as toujours dis que tu n'y croyais pas. Je vais aller faire la fête tandis que je suis là, et je vais chercher ce que sont devenus tes amis pour toi.

En tout cas, Kurt, avec 48 ans de retard, comme la chanson le dit, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mais je t'ai toujours eu, parce qu'au fond, lorsqu'on aime aussi fort que nous nous aimions, on devient une partie de l'autre. »

 _ **Got to get you into my life !**_

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini :( Je voulais dire que la fin de cette fic a dû vous surprendre, voire vous choquer et vous sembler brutale, mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire une fin dramatique pour une fois, même si je trouve que la fin est vraiment heureuse (d'ailleurs toute la dernière scène est l'une de mes plus grande fierté au niveau de l'écriture, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu). Pour moi la relation de Kurt et Blaine dans cette fic est vraiment passagère, et je suis quasiment certaine que si Kurt n'était pas mort ils se seraient séparés quelques temps plus tard. Ils sont tout de même âme-sœurs, mais je vois vraiment le personnage de Kurt comme quelqu'un de très intense, qui aime passionnément et presque violemment mais se désintéresse tout aussi vite. Et Blaine était quand même vachement jeune, et comme on l'a vu dans le chapitre 4, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec sa sexualité, donc je pense qu'il aurait voulu explorer son homosexualité avec d'autres hommes.

 **Anecdote :** Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, le mariage gay dans tous les EU n'était pas encore passé, mais quand ça a été le cas j'ai adapté la fin en disant que Blaine voyageait spécialement pour annoncer la nouvelle à Kurt. Et les ongles des couleurs du drapeau lgbtqa+ ont été inspirés du vernis que je portais pour la gay pride 2015 à Paris ;)

 **Pour les plus curieux :** Lorsqu'on apprend la mort de Kurt, il y a plusieurs façons de l'annoncer, chacune dite par une personne différente, et je me suis amusée à préciser qui avait dit quoi, donc voilà ce que ça donne :

« Kurt est mort. » - Sebastian

« Il a été tué en rentrant à la maison hier soir. » - Elliott

« Ils étaient cinq. » - Nick & Jeff

« Ils l'ont bombardés de coups de couteaux. » - Chandler

« Ces bâtards l'ont laissés crevés sur le trottoir. » - Santana

« Un jeune homosexuel assassiné en pleine rue. » - Un journal local

« Celui avec lequel je devais faire ma vie s'est envolé. » - Bien entendu, Blaine

* * *

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous a plu, pour votre information samedi prochain je publierai un OS pour ma nouvelle collection intitulée _Les étoiles filantes_ et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :)

Et pour information les parents de Blaine seront plus ou moins repris dans ma prochaine fic à chapitres qui arrive dans deux semaines jour pour jour intitulée _Bow Down (to no man)_ et que j'ai vraiment superméga hâte de vous présenter parce que ça pourrait bien être le plus gros projet sur lequel j'ai jamais travaillé. Voilà :*

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , et de mettre cette fiction dans vos **favoris** ! Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	6. Réponse à vos reviews

Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier pour le soutien que j'ai reçu sur cette fic, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir :D J'update la fic pour pouvoir tous vous répondre :)

 ** _CeliaCom7 :_** _Oooooooh, mais pourtant j'avais prévenu depuis le début qu'il y avait 5 parties :/ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, tu es vraiment celle qui me suit à quasiment chaque chapitre et ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir :) Eh oui, à cette époque il y avait énormément de crimes homophobes malheureusement :( Oui, à la base je t'avoue qu'elle n'était pas là, mais je l'ai rajouté pour avoir une fin sur la relation de Blaine et de ses parents. Merci beaucoup, c'était ce que je voulais qu'on ressente en lisant cette dernière scène :)  
Oui, ta review est super-longue c'est génial haha ! Ne me remercie pas, merci à toi ! Bisous :*_

 _ **IheartIns :** Désolé :/ Merciiiiiiiii :) Et génial, j'attendrai tes reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ;) _

_**Blainey's Blue Days :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche :) Oui, la réalité de l'époque est très dure :( J'attendrai tes reviews ! ;)_

 _ **AnnaKlaineuse :** Tu n'es pas la seule à être triste :( Mais tant mieux que ça te plaise quand même et ne t'en fais pas je te comprends x) J'espère que tu prendras la peine de lire mes autres fics :)_

 _ **Lizzie :** Pas de problème, c'est ton avis :) Après je voulais juste préciser que c'est la période de l'émancipation sexuelle, à laquelle plus en plus de gays ont fait leur coming-out donc c'est en quelque sorte "normal" qu'ils soient aussi libérés sexuellement. En tout cas j'espère que tu apprécieras plus mes autres fictions._

 _ **Thibziboy :** Oh, un garçon ! C'est rare ! x) Bonjour :) Ravie, absolument ravie que ça t'ai plu. Ta review me touche particulièrement et vraiment merci beaucoup :) En espérant que tu reviendras un de ces jours me laisser une petite review :*_

 ** _ButtercupAnderson :_** _Tout d'abord, merci pour cette review tout en émotion. Ca doit être la review la plus construite que j'ai eu depuis un moment. Je suis désolé que tu sois en larmes et que ton maquillage ai coulé (ah, je ne connais ça que trop bien !) mais en fait, je ne suis pas si désolée que ça parce que si tu as pleuré c'est que j'ai fais mon job. Et ça c'est cool.  
Je suis absolument ravie que ma fic t'es bouleversée à ce point, parce que j'avais très peur de prendre le risque de faire une fin aussi dramatique, ça m'a fait très mal de tuer mon personnage préféré de tous les temps ainsi que l'amour de ma vie et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le faire tout en sobriété, d'une manière aussi brutale, inattendue, et absolument pas graphique. __Merci beaucoup, vraiment, je pense que ta description de ma fin est absolument parfaite : "aussi horrible que magnifique" c'était le but que j'espérais atteindre au moins un tout petit peu (je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que mon écriture est aussi magnifique que tu le dis, mais le fait que tu le pense me fait très plaisir).  
Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont eu un peu de mal, personnellement comme je l'ai déjà dis j'ai adoré ces deux façons d'écrire Kurt et Blaine :) En tout cas, tant qu'on s'attache à eux au fil de la lecture, ça va x)  
Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais occupée aussi ;) Et oui, leur relation était vraiment loin de celle que j'ai décris dans mes autres fics comme _Hall Of Fame _ou encore plus The_ Blind Series _:)  
Dans tous les cas, de rien pour ta dose d'émotion, merci pour ta review adorable, et non ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire de si tôt ;)  
Gros bisous :*  
_

Restez connectés pour mes prochaines fics ;)

A la prochaine,

Axelle


End file.
